A Series of Oneshots
by UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05
Summary: A series of OneShots based on quotes. Story 5: Wolfram never broke any promise he made with Yuuri, not one… And he wasn’t about to start now…
1. Story 1

**a/n: **this just a series of one-shots in relation to quotes that touch, inspire and whatever else I feel when I read them, alright? Story 1 is a hell of a lot different from story 2 and etc… I'm sorry if I have a poor deliverance of the quote… At least I tried!! The quote would be at the bottom… and probably the summary… I don't really know yet! Haha!

Suggestions would be very much appreciated!

I guess, this can be called "an apology for late updates for my other story" haha! Anyways!

**Story 1**

**Yuuri's POV**

I just can't get Wolfram.

He's a nice, good-looking, strong man. He can get anyone, and I _mean anyone_ to be with him but why does he insist on being with me? I mean, there are a lot of better people out there, a lot that's better than me and more deserving of his love and attention.

I frowned a little. Am I self-pitying? I don't know really, but I just can't shake the feeling that I am undeserving for such a good guy. Hah, I don't really know when I started getting used to the fact that _these_ kinds of relationships were common in this world, and I don't really mind that much anymore – having a male fiancé, I mean. I guess I got used to it.

But what about Wolfram? I got him into this mess by slapping him and _not taking it back_ like I was supposed to, not that I knew what it meant then. But still, he didn't want this. Who knows? He might have other plans in his life other than be my fiancé like that with Elizabeth, although he said that _that_ was an accident. I chuckled inwardly, sounds more like my past self. Well, it doesn't matter, I've grown used to having him around, and I don't actually mind us sharing the same bed, although I _do_ mind when he kicks me out of it. I mean, it _does_ hurt you know.

But it does matter if he doesn't really want things to go on as they are. I've seen a lot of people look his way; people who are much better looking than I would ever be, much knowledgeable rulers than I could ever become, much capable fighters than I could ever dream of becoming, and most of all, people who might be at least miles ahead of me in being worthy of his interest and affection. If someone like that were to court Wolfram, they would be more or less _perfect_.

If something like that were to happen, I wonder if Wolfram would still want to be with me: when such a _perfect_ guy after him…

I don't know if I should feel guilty or sad for being undeserving. I sighed, should I talk to him about this?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Oh, heika! There you are finally!" Günter said exasperatedly as he motioned for Yuuri to join them; them, being Günter, Gwendal, Murata, and Wolfram. The maou cocked his head. He doesn't remember Günter calling for a meeting or something of that sort, "What's going on?" he said obliviously as he noted the frown that marred his fiancé's face and the newly formed wrinkles on Gwendal's forehead.

"Well, heika…" Günter started but failed to continue. Murata sighed and continued. "It's actually nothing _life-threatening_ or anything but it is important. Schriene, the king of Sparialm, wishes to challenge you in hopes of proving himself worthy of Lord von Bielefeld's hand." He said non-chalantly, although Yuuri could sense a hint of amusement in his friend's voice that plainly said, 'so-what-do-you-do?'

"What kind of challenge is it actually?" Yuuri asked Günter despite having his eyes on Wolfram. See? Someone went as far as challenging _him_, the world-renown maou, just to get him! Isn't that brave or what?

'_But aren't you willing to do the same?'_ a small voice asked him and that made his heart skip a beat. Was he? Was he truly willing to challenge someone known for being kind but definitely strong for Wolfram's affections? He bowed inwardly. After a bit of reflection, he realized he, indeed, _would_, surprisingly enough… although…

…only if Wolfram wanted him to…

"A fight of course, you wimp, a duel like that one you had with me." Wolfram answered with stress in his voice, Yuuri noted. Wolfram glared at him: well, there was his answer. Yuuri laughed inwardly at his stupidity. Of course Wolfram would want him to fight.

'_He nearly burned me to death the last time I hesitated'_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Yuuri's POV**

I don't know if I can win, I really don't. I'm definitely not good at sword fighting. And I don't want to use my maryoku too, that would be unfair. I sighed, "Wolfram, I don't think I can win." I whined at him as we started to clash swords. He nodded. Well, he could _at least_ be a bit encouraging!

"Yes, I don't think so too. Schriene-heika is known for being good with swords – probably even as good as Günter." He said without batting an eye. I blinked; what the hell?? AS GOOD as Günter!? There _is_ NO WAY I can win then! I'll be down even before I can move a step! I heard a laugh…

And it came from Wolfram. "This isn't funny…" I muttered. He nodded again, "True, but you don't need to be so _nervous._"

"I _do_!! If he's as good as Günter then I definitely have no chance!" I pointed out exasperatedly. He shook his head this time, "Yuuri, even though aren't at par with Conrad, much less Günter, you _have_ improved a lot since you first got here." He said with a smile. It made me smile too but just for a short while since he attacked me while saying, "So don't be such a wimp!" and defend was all I can do.

After a few hours of sparing like this, we finally stopped. I panted like a mad-man. But I'm proud to say that Wolfram was panting too!

"Yuuri…"

"Hm?"

"Don't lose…"

I couldn't say anything or even nod. _I can't promise him that, can I?_ I could feel Wolfram come to me and much to my surprise, he hugged me – but that wasn't what surprised me. It was what he said…

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

It's time.

The king of Sparialm has arrived. Of course, we aren't going to fight – err, _duel_ right away. We were to meet then have dinner and tomorrow would be the duel.

"It's a pleasure to have met you, Yuuri-heika. I am Schriene le Kiril, present king of Sparialm. I am grateful for the chance you have given me." He said with a bow. I bowed as well, "No problem, although I don't think I really stand that much of a chance, seeing your reco– oww!" I was forced to stop when an elbow jabbed itself into my unsuspecting ribs. I looked around to find out that this newly _unwanted_ pain was courtesy of my supposed fiancé.

"Oh, Lord von Bielefeld!" he said with much greater passion than when he addressed me. He knelt down in front of Wolfram and took his hand. Wolfram was obviously NOT pleased at the action, seeing his evident frown. "I do hope that through this duel, you will see that I am the _best_ man to be by your side." I saw Wolfram raise his eyebrow and heard him snort.

I sighed silently. Well, he seems the kind of _ideal_ guy I pictured with Wolfram: good-looking, an excellent fighter, and possibly a good ruler as well. My eyes soften because of an emotion I don't really know what. It's like a mix of envy and sadness… Well, there's a guy perfect for him, so who am I to stop him if they want to be together?

"Oww!" I exclaimed as I was sent plunging forward when someone hit me on the back. "Wimp, what are you thinking about?" Wolfram said with an annoyed tone. His eyes were narrowed in… suspicion? Why?

Oh no… here it is…

"You cheating wimp! Don't tell me you're thinking of replacing me with that king!!" he screeched as he tried to pulverize my head, "Argh! No I wasn't!!" I shouted back. I smiled, despite what was happening…

Now I know that no matter how strong and skilled he is, I can't lose…

…I just can't afford to lose _this_, can I?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

My heart is beating fast…

I held morgif as he moaned like he usually does. "I'm counting on you…" I murmured to it. I stood up and went out to face an opponent much stronger and skilled than myself. I sighed.

…Just why does Wolfram have to be so attractive??

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

I dodged and defended. This is taking forever! I can't attack him! He's too quick!

"You aren't as bad as I thought…" he said with an intimidating smile. I tried not to lose balance as he pushed us apart. Dodge and Defend. Dodge and defend. _Dodge and defend…_ That I did, just like that time I was sparing with Wolfram. I know, I can't win… but I know that I am willing to fight…

…because I don't want to lose him…

Schriene's eyes widen. Uh oh… Did I say that out loud?

I Dodged and defended. Dodged and defended. Dodged and defended…

…_Then I attacked…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

I panted as I lay on the ground. I…

…_I lost…_

I sat up and saw Wolfram standing between me and Schriene, sword in his hands though sheathed.

_What is he going to do now?_

I lost. I lost and he had proven that he was indeed, the best person for Wolfram. Disappointed as I am, I couldn't really say anything about this. _I didn't have the right to deny him his right…_

"Have I proven myself worthy, Lord von Bielefeld?" I heard Schriene say with a pant.

"Yes, you have," was Wolfram's ready reply. My heart sank.

"But I'm sorry…"

My eyes widen as I looked up at his back. He was standing straight, head held high…

"…because I already have the best with me…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram turned to me, "Stand up, wimp. You're looking way _too_ pathetic sitting on your butt like that." He said as he held out a hand to me. I accepted and stood up, "But I lost…"

"Shhh…" he hushed as he held a hand up to signify that I should shut up, "I told you, 'I'm not going anywhere…' You should already know that I won't leave you alone just like that, you cheating wimp. If you think you can get rid of me that easily, you're wrong." He said firmly, although I sensed no spite in his words. I smiled in relief, "I didn't."

He raised his eyebrow in suspicion then put a hand on my shoulder, "You put up a good fight, Yuuri…" he said with a smile. I pouted, "I didn't matter 'coz I lost." I countered. He sighed and walked away, "But you still fought even though you knew you stood no chance…"

"…isn't that enough for me to want to stay?"

My eyes widen. I can't believe how happy I actually am. I ran up to him and we walked together towards the castle. That's when I realized how dirty I was and Wolfram just had to point that out as well.

"You look like a mess, wimp."

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri.

He was indeed, stupid. There was no need to worry about him going even from the beginning. He was just too paranoid. Throughout these years, he should already know that whatever happened, win or lose, as long as he fought, Wolfram would never leave him because he at least showed that he didn't want him gone. At least that's what Wolfram tried to say without words. _He was never good with words_…

…that even if there are a lot of better people out there…

…it was Yuuri that he loved and no one else…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Love is not about having a seemingly perfect partner and a seemingly perfect relationship. It's all about seeing better people along the way yet, you stick to your partner and say…

"…I've still got the best with me…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n once more!!: **well, that quote was from my elder sister. I was so touched by it, it made me smile.

I'm at chapter 6 of Possessiveness… :D wish me luck!!

R&R Please for comments, suggestions and whatever else you want to say to me! Non members are ALLOWED to review too!! :D


	2. Story 2

**a/n: **Well, this series of one-shots is easier than making Possessiveness! Waah! Anyways, I'm working on it but on the mean time, here's Story 2!! There're a lot of quotes here… :p… but there are two main quotes: one before and another after. The latter _killed_ me… Anyways, you'll know why I put it in the end if you read… :D Hope you enjoy!? (What's with all the question marks, huh??)

**Pairing:** YuuRam

**Genre: **Angst?? Romance??

**Rating: **K+ or T… I don't know, I'll let you be the judge…:D

Sorry for not putting up something like this in Story 1. It never crossed my mind until now…

**Story 2**

Saying goodbye makes you realize how much you care, how much you love, how much you will miss, and how much loss you had knowing that…

…some things will never be the same again…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Lord von Bielefeld? What are you doing?"

The prince sighed, "Preparing to say it _twice_. I'm sure they'd ask me to repeat myself." He replied and with that, he walked away from the man known as the Great Sage. The dark-haired man sighed, "So it has finally come to this, huh?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"What?"

That was the only thing that Yuuri could say. He said it out of shock, but who wouldn't? Gwendal's and Conrad's expression said the same thing and as much as they wanted to know why, they knew it wasn't any of their business, although they do have a pretty good idea as to why the blonde said it. They _had_, in fact, been wondering why it took him so long to finally do it. They had left the room in order for the two to settle what was done, and what was to be done…

'_I wish to relinquish my engagement with you, Yuuri…'_

That was what he said, and Yuuri understood every word of it, but he couldn't let it sink in. Why was he so surprised? With the way he was acting towards the blonde, it was bound to happen one day. No, he probably just _never thought_ that he would actually do it. He had always thought that if the engagement were to be renounced, it was he who would be the one to initiate it…

…but then again, it was always Wolfram who made the first move when it involved their relationship, be it their friendship or their engagement…

But never did it occur to Yuuri that even at the relinquishing of their engagement would that fact stand firm…

'_If you can't do it, then I'll do it for you…'_

Yes, Wolfram had always been the one to save his butt from everything that could've happened. When he wanted to burry Conrad's arm, it was he who stood up for him against Gwendal. When he was ready to fall, it was he who caught his arm with the resolve to save him even if he should fall as well. When he was to be replaced as the maou, it was he who had risked his life in order to prove that he was the rightful king. It was always him who had to make the sacrifice, him who had to get hurt just to save him, him who had to risk everything just to for Yuuri's happiness, even if it meant giving up his own…

"I wish to return to the Bielefeld territory as well."

Of course, he couldn't stay when he had broken the engagement. What did Yuuri expect? Did he expect everything to remain as it was – for Wolfram to stay by his side, accusing for being a wimp and a cheater when given the opportunity? For him to stay and watch him flaunt his newly acquired freedom to court others in front of his own eyes? For him to take in and accept every pain he was about to be given when Yuuri was to wed another? Of course not. He didn't expect everything to remain as it was…

…_but that didn't stop him from wishing that it would…_

Yuuri couldn't say anything. He was still in shock. But Wolfram only wanted time to get over him, right? It wasn't like he was going to leave forever. Wolfram deserved happiness as much as he did; maybe he deserved _more_ than Yuuri did. And Yuuri knows that Wolfram could never be happy if he was to wed someone who didn't love him like he wanted to be loved. He knew quite well that he wouldn't be happy if Yuuri was _forced_ into marrying him…

"A-alright…"

Yes, he knew all of those things. But why did he feel so _empty_ with just approving of the blonde's request? Was he _that_ selfish that he wanted Wolfram there to be there with him, never free to find his own love just because he failed to grant this simple request? Of course not, Wolfram _deserved_ every single bit of happiness he could have. _He deserved more than the happiness Yuuri could ever give to him…_

Black eyes met green ones. There was sadness in those emerald orbs that Yuuri couldn't comprehend. Why was he still sad? Well, he just broke their engagement, duh? But that wasn't what he meant. Why was _he_ sad? Why did he feel the want, the _need_ to hug and comfort his friend? The desire to stop him from leaving, and just let things stay as they were? The feeling of not wanting to let go – _never_ wanting to let go. _Why did he feel the need to deny him this one request?_ Was he always this selfish? No, modesty aside, he never was. So then why did he start now?

"Wolfram!" he called before he could stop himself. "Hm?" his ex-fiancé inquired as he turned to face him. Yuuri felt a lump form in his throat. He didn't know what to say. Should he take back his permission? Should he stop him from leaving and tell him – or if all else fail, order him – to stay? Should he satisfy his need to hug the blonde and tell him he wanted things to stay as they were? Should he make the blonde wait another five years or so for him to adjust more? Should he let Wolfram give everything again even without the certainty that he _would_ love him back in the future?

'_I don't want you gone…'_

Was what he wanted to say but all that came out of his mouth was, "Please come back when you're ready…" He said that, but ready for what? Ready to face him again? Ready to see him happy with some other girl he could find while he was gone and suffering? Ready to forgive him for every pain he's caused? But Wolfram was never angry to begin with, was he? No matter how much the blonde had shouted at him before, he never was angry at Yuuri – maybe he was when Yuuri was being reckless but in other situations, he never was. Wolfram always had forgiven him for being a cheater, not that he _was_ one.

Wolfram gave a quick nod and a wistful "alright" before he turned once more, this time leaving the room like he intended to do before the king called him.

Yuuri was left in the room, staring at the closed door like the moron he was. He felt sad, sadder than he had expected to feel. He wanted to chase after the blonde and ask him that he didn't mean anything he said, that he just wanted him to stay _forever_. But his feet wouldn't move. He was rooted to that spot, all he could do was bow his head dejectedly. He had hurt his _friend _and had lost all chances of calling him back. As they say, opportunities are lost in a blink of an eye but regrets can last a lifetime…

Would he truly regret giving his permission to Wolfram? Would he regret not stopping him from leaving? He didn't know how much but as of now, he thinks that he would. But Wolfram would return, right? He promised he'd return. He never broke any promise he gave Yuuri, not one. And for once, Yuuri would like to be selfish about that one thing. If Wolfram were to return then, then probably Yuuri would have already sorted out his true feelings…

Then he could give Wolfram the happiness he deserved…

…_If only he'd be given one final chance…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

He had broken the engagement with the maou. What else could he say? He had said everything he could, done everything he could, _gave everything he could_ just for the king to learn to love him. He gave more than he could give; he gave him more than enough space for him and his prejudice. He gave him time to adjust to the idea of having him as a fiancé. He waited; he waited oh-so patiently like he had never waited before. He offered him his comfort, his happiness, his strength, his protection, his _love_. Had he ever given this much before? No, he hasn't. This was the first time he had felt the urge to give everything he could, to sacrifice what little else he could give.

...but sadly, _it still wasn't enough_...

Even as he broke their engagement, he still couldn't shake the hope – however small – that Yuuri would stop him from leaving. That Yuuri would find it in his heart to finally realize that he loved him and that he wanted things to remain as they were. That Yuuri would run up to him, hug him, and tell him that he didn't want him gone. That Yuuri would call out to him and say that he loved him and he wanted him to stay by his side forever. And call he did. The call of his name caused the spark of hope to flare, but as soon as it did, it died out completely… Yes, Yuuri had asked him to come back but that wasn't what he wanted to hear…

…_he wanted him to tell him to stay…_

If he did, then like the loyal fiancé he once was, he would've obliged. He would be willing to spend another five or so years to let Yuuri get used to having him around, giving all he could, just like before he said everything… _before he had cut the bond of their relationship as betrotheds._ He sighed. Yuuri changed so much in him than he could've imagined. Surprisingly enough, he was grateful for that. He had learned to accept humans and understand why Conrad never told him about his being human. He had learned to give unconditionally. He learned to be patient. He learned to love.

He sighed once more. It would be hard to forget someone who had taught you all that…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Lord Waltorana. Lord Wolfram has arrived." A guard said to the flaxen man. He looked down from the glass window of the room he was in and saw Wolfram arrive with some of his men. He smiled sadly, "So I've noticed." He said as he turned from the window to greet his beloved nephew.

He reached the main entrance and greeted, "Wolfram" with outstretched arms. "Uncle…" the younger boy responded as he met the older man's embrace. Waltorana sensed something was wrong ever since he received word that Wolfram would be returning to their territory for the time being. Once more, he heard a rumor that his nephew had renounced his engagement with the maou. Of course, he didn't believe a word of it. He had seen how much Wolfram had loved the king when they duelled. That was why he had accepted Yuuri as the maou: because Wolfram did. If Wolfram did, then he probably _was_ worthy to be king.

But seeing the state of the boy now, he was starting to doubt if the rumor was _indeed_ a rumor…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"So you _did_ relinquish your engagement…" Waltorana stated as they stood side by side in the dining room. Wolfram gave an affirmative nod. "Why?" his uncle inquired once more. "He didn't want me to be his fiancé in the first place. It was an accident. He never knew our customs when he did it…" He could sense sadness in his nephew's voice as he replied. He turned to him and hugged him tightly. Wolfram didn't push him away; instead, he just let himself lean on…

…_how I wished Yuuri would've done this…_

"He's too nice to break it, so I did it for him. Now, he's free to flirt, court, and love anyone he pleases…" Wolfram muttered in a soft voice. His uncle caressed his hair, soothing him even just a little bit. "Anyone?" he asked. Why did he have to repeat himself all the time? "Yes, _anyone_…" he said with a bit of emphasis. He heard him smile, "Doesn't _that_ anyone include _you?_" Wolfram's eyes widen at the remark but shoved it aside…

"That's impossible. He had five whole years to say it, to prove it. He had millions of chances to love me but he didn't… _why should he start now?_"

He was ready to cry and as he returned his uncles embrace, the older man muttered to him an advice he never thought his uncle would be able to give. Nonetheless, it was an advice he was willing follow to for as long as he could…

"It's okay to cry as hard and as long as you want to. Just make sure that when you stop crying…

…you won't cry for the same reason again…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Yuuri sighed heavily as he signed documents with his ridiculously long signature. He rested his head on the documents, "I'm tired…" he muttered to no one in particular.

'_Don't be such a wimp! It's only been an hour, so don't complain!'_

He sat up immediately, "What's wrong?" Gwendal asked due to the sudden movement from the king. Yuuri looked at him incredulously and laughed nervously, "No, it's nothing… I must've been hearing things…" he said. He muttered something else that Gwendal failed to comprehend, "What did you say?" he asked. Yuuri averted his gaze to the documents left unsigned with a wistful smile, "It's nothing…"

'…_I just wish he was here to tell me that…'_

He thought as he resumed signing the documents. Gwendal sighed. The castle's been quiet lately ever since his youngest brother had left it. Ever since that day, the king had been acting strangely. He was found spacing out and he'd always be caught saying, "I wonder what Wolfram would say when he sees this!" or, "Wolfram would've found that stupid if he'd have been here…" or some other things that related to his brother. He would ask every single day if Wolfram had sent a letter, and Gwendal had wondered why the king didn't send one himself. If he did, then the blonde would've replied and _then_ a letter of word from him _would've_ arrived…

But days turned to months, and months turned to years – with a total of five years – with still no word from the blonde. The king was getting worse by the day. He'd asked Conrad, "He _would_ come back, right?" every now and then. It was plainly obvious that Yuuri loved his brother and was missing him so much. Now Gwendal wonders if he had noticed this himself. Yes, he probably had. And that was probably why he was so anxious. Yuuri probably wanted to send Wolfram a letter _everyday_ but couldn't in the fear that Wolfram would just throw it away or something. He _was,_ after all, trying to forget.

And then finally, after another year, a letter from Wolfram had arrived. When Gwendal had read its contents, his eyes widen. He didn't know whether he should tell the king or not. It contained news he didn't know how to classify – good or bad? He wasn't sure. He was sure about one thing though…

…_Yuuri would be devastated…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Yuuri ran down to Gwendal's office, "Wolfram sent a letter!?" he practically screamed. Yuuri looked at Gwendal's and Conrad's expressions. They didn't look good, that he could tell. But why? Shouldn't they be happy that Wolfram finally had the common sense to send them a letter? A word of how he's doing? A story of _what_ he was doing this past six years? "What's the matter?" he finally asked.

"Yuuri-heika…" Gwendal started in a strangely _sympathizing_ and _comforting_ voice. Gwendal closed his eyes. "Wolfram did send a letter – an invitation…"

"Invitation?" Yuuri asked as his heart began to beat faster than it ever had since that day Wolfram left the castle… and by Gwendal's words, his heart sank to the depths of whatever was inside him…

"Wolfram is getting married, heika…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Will you go?"

Yuuri sighed, "Yes, of course. I don't want to ruin everything for him by not coming." Yuuri bit his lip, "He deserves to be happy. I want to show that I care for him, enough to attend his wedding. I want to go there and tell him that I'm happy for him…" Murata sighed as well as he patted his friend's back, "Yeah, you're _so_ happy that you cried tears of joy for him, right?" he said without mock or any of that sort like he used to. He just said it for comfort. Yuuri nodded as he wiped the tears that never fell. He wouldn't let it fall…

…because Wolfram would be sad if they did…

…this would be his first, and probably final, act of love for Wolfram. The first time he'd sacrifice something for him…

…_this is nothing compared to what he went through, I think…_

Yes, it might've not been at par with it…

…_but it still hurt…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Yuuri…"

"Wolfram…"

"I… uhm… Congratulations…" Yuuri said in an attempt to look happy for him.

"Thanks…"

"Wolfram?"

"Hm? Ugh!"

Before Yuuri knew it he was hugging Wolfram like he had wanted to ever since that day… that day he broke their engagement… that day he left… _he loved him_, he knew that now but it was too late. He couldn't say it anymore, _he no longer has any right to._ He couldn't be selfish and ruin Wolfram's special day just because of his selfishness, right? So right now, the only thing he could say was…

"_I'm happy for you…"_

Although he said it, he couldn't stop tears from falling. It kept on falling. And Wolfram, just like the old times, hugged him back in comfort and caressed him…

"You're such a wimp…"

Yes, he was. If only he had called him back that day, it would've been him who was with Wolfram now, not anyone else… It would've been him to give him the happiness he deserved…

But the final chance had long passed, along with six years of waiting…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Your wedding day… Don't worry, just because we're no longer together doesn't mean I don't care anymore. I still do!

…I'll be there in the last pew…

…wishing it was me beside you, saying "I do"…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **well, how was it? Aww, I _love_ the quote at the end. It never ceases to touch me! Well, here's the other quote…

Great Love… It's when you shed tears and still love. It's when you're ignored and still long. It's when he begins to love another yet, you still smile and say…

"…_I'm happy for you…"_

Aww… These were given by my older sister, yet again… Aww, aren't I lucky to have her?

Anyways… Tell me what you think by reviewing…,

R&R!!

Unknownymous.Cyclone05


	3. Story 3

**a/n: **There're two quotes here. This one's a happy ending though. Aww, I'm sorry if the fic isn't as good as the quotes. T,T… I assure you that I didn't mean it! Anyways, here's the story – a Wolfram birthday fic. Does anyone know when his birthday truly is?

Anyways… I really need inspiration!

Thanks for those who reviewed on Story 1 & 2! I appreciated it very much, and sorry to make you cry if you did on story 2! I didn't mean to!!

**Pairing:** YuuRam – again

**Genre: **I don't really know…

**Rating: **K+ or T…

**Story 3**

Love not one, not two, but the one who loves you too…

Love not three, not four, but love who loves you more…

Love not five, not six, but the one who really sticks…

Love not seven, not eight, but the one who's willing to wait…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

A pair of black eyes was hidden with a convenient shine of its glasses – care of some nonexistent light source. Brown eyes kept moving from its left to its right. Left then right, _left then right, _and so on as it followed its owner's younger brother pace across the room with a hint of amusement that wasn't supposed to be there. Blue eyes, on the other hand, closed itself out of stress. It's been doing what the brown eyes were, long before its owner's younger brother stepped into the room. Meanwhile, Green eyes were busily narrowed with a swarm of emotions – anger, anxiety, and murderous intent being the dominant ones.

"Calm down, Wolfram!" The eldest among the four in the room stated with a heavy sigh.

A pair of green eyes snapped to his direction almost immediately with a raise of one of its fine brows. "Calm down? Aniue! You can't tell me to calm down!" Gwendal sighed and massaged his forehead in an attempt to ease his growing headache. "I just told you, didn't I?" he muttered under his breath, not really intending it to be heard. And apparently enough, none but the sage seemed to have heard it. He sighed and opened his blue eyes once more, "There's still two days left, Wolfram. There's still time." He tried to reason but to no avail…

"Two days _here!_ What about _there!?_ A week passes here, and it would just be a day or half of it there!!" he exclaimed while emphasizing his point with his hands. Gwendal sighed again and glared at his other brother. The glare clearly said "Conrad, say something…" and the other man could only comply. He knew that his older brother was good with words, regarding politics, negotiations and all, but a complete naught when it comes to _these_ kinds of things.

"Wolfram, Gwendal is right. There's still time. You should have a bit more faith in him; it's been _ten_ whole years after all. He's bound to remember." He said whilst leaning against the wall. Wolfram paused for a while, seemingly considering his brother's argument. But not long after, the blonde dismissed it as _inadequate_ reasoning. "But he–!!"

"Lord Weller's right. Lord von Bielefeld. You should have more faith in Shibuya. I'm sure he won't forget something so important, don't you think? And besides…" he trailed of as his glasses finally decided to reveal those black orbs that were exactly his king's, but different at the same time. They were both wide and had that kindness in them, but this one was more knowing and mysterious through and through. He was the most knowledgeable man in the universe, so he _had_ to be right, right?

"_He likes you more than you think…"_

He was hoping so. It's been ten long years, and if the double black's feelings for him didn't even budge an inch throughout those years, then he didn't know what else he could do. A small smile tugged his lips; if it was the sage saying it, what are the odds of it being wrong?

Gwendal smiled in relief. He could finally rest his poor eyes. What was the whole fuss about? Well, the maou hasn't returned yet after two weeks, but that wasn't why Wolfram was so anxious…

The deal was within two days would be his 92nd birthday.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Right. There're still two days to wait…

That was the mantra Wolfram von Bielefeld was going over and over in his mind ever since the end of their conversation. The people in the castle, be it the maids or the soldiers, were busy preparing for a party Celi and Günter had initiated – Celi enthusiastically squealing that it was another excuse to show off her son's beauty, which Wolfram shrugged off embarrassedly. It's been like that ever since he could remember, after all. But none of it compared to his birthday the previous year – it was the _best_, hands down. Yuuri was there and he spent the whole night with him, even through the crowd. Yuuri wasn't embarrassed to be beside him, holding his hands in front of everybody.

A smile made its way onto the blonde's delicate lips. Gifts flew his way but the only things that counted for him were the gifts from the people who truly knew him – his mother, his brothers, Yozak, his uncle, and even the ones from the sage. But the one he would've kept, whatever it might have been was his _fiancé's. _The long letters written on expensive parchment sent to him were nothing compared to Yuuri's small "Happy Birthday" note on what appeared to be a torn piece of paper. He'd willingly trade those thousands of bouquet of different flowers given to him for just a simple flower from Yuuri.

As for the guests, he didn't really care. He and his family would suffice. Although knowing Celi, she must have invited tons and is willing to open the castle to _anyone_ who wants to join in. Wolfram rolled his eyes at the idea. He couldn't care less as to how many people were going to attend, just so that the maou was there. It was fine if it was just a private ball, among them as long as Yuuri was there…

…after all…

…Yuuri was the only one he needed for it to be _the best_ birthday of his life all over again…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram tried cast his mind off the fact that Yuuri still wasn't there. _Tried_, but to no avail. His mind constantly drifted to the past years. Yuuri had stopped saying that their engagement was _just_ an accident about four years ago, and that was a good sign that he was getting comfortable, right? Yuuri would spend time with him and Greta and he also stopped convincing Wolfram to sleep in his own room. Sometimes, Yuuri would even spend some time with him _alone_. He didn't say anything but it was fine as long as there was a sign of some sort of improvement on the king's part. He could wait for another ten years if that was how long it would take for his king to acknowledge his being a fiancé too. He'd rather wait than let a reluctant Yuuri marry him or something like that. Yuuri seemed less reluctant lately, compared to the first year he got here.

That made him smile.

But these things didn't mean he'd take any excuse for Yuuri missing his birthday.

"_I'll be on earth for a few days, but I'll definitely come. I promise…"_

He promised after all…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram lay on the bed in the king's room. He stared at the ceiling blankly, anxiousness still present in his eyes. Only one more day…

_Yuuri wouldn't forget, would he?_

He'd be burnt to a crisp if he did. His mind raced with different things that Yuuri might be doing on earth. Was he cheating on him? His heart clenched at the thought. He wouldn't. At least that was what Wolfram told, and actually _convinced,_ himself into thinking. He'd like to think that Yuuri would at least _not_ go out with someone if flirting was inevitable. He at least wants to think that all his waiting wasn't in vain. So what could be taking him? The sage said he was looking for something. When he asked what it was and why he wasn't helping Yuuri _find_ whatever it was he was looking for, he replied that Yuuri wanted to look for it himself.

He sighed as he sat up, got out of the bed and the room altogether. He might as well do something productive instead of just sitting and waiting, right? Besides, it was boring just waiting and looking at nothing. He walked along the corridor and spotted his troops below, waiting – for him! Sweat ran down his cheeks. Oh, man… He forgot all about them when he was busy worrying about the wimp…

He sped through the castle as he strived to make up an excuse for his tardiness.

Damn it, Yuuri had better be there by tomorrow or else…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Hey, captain! You're late!"

Wolfram panted as he stopped in front of his men. He straightened himself and looked at them. He opened his mouth to give his explanation, but one stopped him. "We all know why you were late." He said. "We don't really mind." Another seconded. Wolfram just raised an eyebrow at them and shrugged off their comments. "Whatever, we'll start training."

"Hai!" they chorused.

"Captain?" Wolfram turned to Cyrian, his second in command. He nodded as a sign for him to continue. Cyrian smiled at him, "We have a present for you, my Lord. Tomorrow _is_ your birthday." He said pleasantly. His entire guard nodded in unison after Cyrian's announcement. Wolfram smirked and drew his sword.

"Just give it tomorrow. _Tomorrow _is my birthday and not today, yeah?" he pointed out. "Mother will undoubtedly open the doors of the castle for everyone, and that includes you guys."

A smile marred their faces, "Alright, enough of that. Sorry, I was late. We needn't waste anymore time, so before I change my mind, we'll train." Their captain announced.

They shrugged and did as they were told.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

That day went by as afternoon and evening passed. Morning came and the guests have arrived by afternoon and the party has begun by twilight.

…and so, as it appeared, the sage _could_ be wrong…

A frown marred the blonde's face and it just _wouldn't_ come off. Well, who could blame him? His damned fiancé was nowhere to be seen! He glanced at every liquid there was in sight, hoping that he'd suddenly appear out of one of them – even out of the wine in his glass. Who cares where? Although Yuuri _would_ definitely mind, he'd have to endure it. Serves him right for being late!

"Lord von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram turned to see a smiling nobleman holding up his hand. Wolfram eyed it and looked up at its owner's face. He was still smiling. Wolfram cocked his head a bit and the nobleman exhaled a laugh, "Please forgive my rudeness." He said as he retracted his hands to his chest and bowed as he continued his introduction, "I am Meiro Raego, the heir to the kingdom of Lyria." Wolfram stopped the urge to roll his eyes at the _flashy_ sort of introduction he assumed was supposed to _impress_ him.

"The song playing is nice, don't you think so? It would be a shame to not dance to its tune." He said, clearly implying that he wanted to dance with the blonde. Well, Wolfram pretended that he didn't get the implication. If he wanted to dance, he should _ask_ and not imply. A hand rose in front of Wolfram, "May I take your first dance of the night, my Lord?" Wolfram would've rejected him had it been not his birthday, but it was, so he was bound to accept _every_ dance invitation sent his way, as the tradition stated. Knowing the blonde couldn't refuse, he took the blonde's hand and led him to the floor.

"Happy Birthday, my Lord." He muttered to the blonde's ear and Wolfram let his eyes roll. It wasn't like the other man would be able to see it, but at least he did it to ease the murderous glare Gwendal was giving the man. It wasn't that bad, really. Although the guy clearly wanted something more than a dance, Wolfram shrugged it off and as politely as he could, made up an excuse to leave the guy…

…only to be asked to dance by several more people…

The songs were nice and the party was too, although the guests were a little over the top. His troops gave him a sword, and he received a lot of other gifts. It would be just _perfect_ if Yuuri were here too. Wolfram didn't ask for anything much. He only wanted Yuuri to be there…

It was fine if he was late, as long as he made it…

…that was all that mattered, anyways…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram leaned against the wall with a huff.

"I thought you said he would come…" he muttered. Another sigh, only this time, he wasn't the source of the sudden burst of air. "Yes I did." The other man admitted. Blonde hair covered green eyes, "And I thought the Great Sage could _never_ be wrong." He stated darkly. The other man shrugged, "Never asked anyone to think that." He countered. Wolfram pouted at the other man, "But you've never been wrong before, have you?"

Murata got off the wall and stood, "I wasn't _always_ right, Lord von Bielefeld." Wolfram's eyes, a bit glazed, narrowed.

"_I'm sure he won't forget something so important, don't you think? And besides he likes you more than you think…"_

"Are you wrong this time too?" he murmured, not willing it to be heard. But the sage seemed to have the gift of hearing even the softest of sounds and he smirked as he stepped a few steps forward and stopped, "All I said was that I wasn't _always_ right…" he started and Wolfram looked up, only to see his retreating back. His heart willing for the sage's words to be true…

"_But I never said I was wrong…"_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"'Never said I was wrong' my butt. He didn't come."

Wolfram muttered as stared dully at the glaring moonlight. He was sitting by the fountain, hands gliding through the water. He watched the ripples disappear, only to be replaced by another batch. The reflection of the night's sky was sent in disarray through the waves and though he got a bit wet, he didn't care. "In the end, you never did come…" he muttered softly. He sighed as he retrieved his now wet hand from the water, intending to wipe it dry. Little did he know; that his wet hand would be the least of his worries before someone grabbed his wrist back and he was sent plunging into the fountain with nothing but a yelp to show his surprise.

"Going so soon?"

Green eyes opened abruptly at the familiar voice. He then realized that he was in the fountain, lying on the lap of the owner of the face he was looking at. Droplets from that long black hair made their way to Wolfram's face. Gentle eyes beamed at him and smiled at him. Wolfram's mouth hung open as he stared at his fiancé in disbelief. Yuuri, of course, has visibly grown through the years; him being only half mazoku and all. He was already a bit taller than Wolfram, his hair longer than it had been ten years ago, eyes a bit narrower but it still held its usual cheer, kindness, and innocence.

"Yuuri?" he finally said. The double black's smile was replaced with a big grin, "I thought you've forgotten who I was." He said as he brushed some of the wet hair from the blonde's face – that made the flaxen man's heart race. Wolfram sat up immediately – which sent water splattering everywhere, which he didn't _plan _to – after the contact and averted his gaze to hide his blush, "Where were you?" he asked at the poor attempt to show his anger – that was because he forgot about his anger the second he got pulled into the fountain.

Yuuri looked at him with a surprised expression – with the sudden sitting up and all – and replaced it with a smile without moving from his position. He knew the blonde was blushing, and he didn't need to see it for him to believe. He's known him for ten years now; of course he's encountered this kind of behavior before.

…the only difference was in those times, it was he who was _avoiding_ and not Wolfram…

He looked at the back of Wolfram's dampened blonde hair. The moonlight made it shimmer. He knew that the same went for his own hair but Wolfram's was different, of course. "I thought I told Murata to tell you that I was looking for something?" he said he stood from the water, making some splashing sounds, of course. Wolfram turned his head to look at Yuuri and he saw Yuuri hold out his hands to him with some kind of red flower. Wolfram eyed it, "Don't think that a flower can compensate for your absence in my birthday, wimp." And so he said but his actions contradicted his words as he took the weird looking flower from the maou's hand and let him be pulled up.

"So, what kind of flower is this?" he asked eying the beautiful set of petals. He noticed that the stem seemed to have something plucked out of it or something, "And what are these?" he added as he pointed to the white void on the stem. Yuuri smiled at him, "It's called a rose. This is a red one but there are others. As for these voids," he said as he _deliberately _touched the stem to brush his hand on Wolfram's. Wolfram seemed to have paid no heed to the contact and looked at his fiancé's stupid grin, "What?!" he asked, a bit annoyed. Yuuri smiled more, "Those are where the thorns _were_."

"Were?" Wolfram echoed with confusion.

"I plucked them out."

Wolfram's eyebrow rose at Yuuri's _hard work_ – his hands had some cuts, he noted. He looked at the rose; he didn't have to pluck them _all _out. He still would've accepted it…

…with or without the thorns…

…after all…

…that's how he loved Yuuri… (+)

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"So, I'm guessing your birthday celebration was a ball?" Yuuri asked, as they sat on the now wet edge of the fountain. It didn't really matter since they were as wet as they could get. Wolfram nodded, still staring at the rose. It had droplets of water on it, which made it more beautiful than it already was. He smiled at it.

Yuuri sat up and held a hand out for Wolfram. Wolfram eyed it then looked at the maou's gentle eyes. Yuuri closed his eyes as he smiled, "Well, I'm not a good dancer and I know you know that, given that you've experienced it first hand. And there isn't really any music but…" he trailed off as he sighed.

"May I have your last dance for tonight, Lord von Bielefeld?" he continued as he held out a hand, just like the people before did. Wolfram smirked at this and he decided to play a little, "_Maou-heika,_ where are your manners?" he said with a tone of sarcasm. He just wanted to test what kind of response Yuuri would have, "Before asking for someone to dance, they should first introduce themselves." He finished coolly as he looked into his fiancé's eyes…

…_how will you introduce yourself?_

Yuuri smiled and bowed, "Excuse me for my rudeness." He started, just like the guys before. Of course, the normal case would be to introduce your position. But this wasn't normal was it?

"The 27th demon king, and _your_ fiancé, Lord von Bielefeld, or did you forget?" he finished as he took the held his hand in front of Wolfram once more. Wolfram smirked at him, "Only after two weeks? I'm not a forgetful wimp like you." He huffed as he accepted the offer. Wolfram smiled, "Just don't step on my foot." He added. His heart was beating so fast but he didn't mind. It was always, _always_ like this even before. "Why a dance?" he asked as he stepped towards Yuuri. The maou replied, "I presume that many others have asked you to dance. It would be unfair for your own fiancé not to be able to dance with you when all those other people got to do it." Green eyes widened when Yuuri didn't place his hands on the usual parts when people danced.

Instead, he hugged Wolfram as a cold breeze went pass them. The blonde was, of course, startled at the dark-haired man's actions. His heart raced faster than before; his body pressed against the king's and all, plus, they were still sort of wet. And given the _unusual_ stance, Wolfram didn't really know where to place his own hands. Yuuri noted this and removed his hands from Wolfram's back to his hands. He led the blonde's hands to his own back, "You can hug me, you know." He muttered playfully.

Wolfram snorted as he willed himself to relax in his fiancé's arms – willed his heart to stop beating so damned hard. Yuuri was being _way too forward!_

Wolfram struggled as to not stutter just because of a feeling – he didn't know whether the feeling was excitement or nervousness. It was hard to tell, seeing that both those feelings involved a heart beating at a rate you never knew was possible and an urge to stutter every word you say. "So, what were you looking for, Yuuri?" he said as he leaned on the other man's broad chest with an exhale of air – just to cool off some nerves. Wolfram smiled as he noted that he _wasn't the only one _who was nervous after all.

They weren't really dancing all that much, just swaying slowly. Although that's the case, for Wolfram, this was the best dance of the night.

After sometime, Yuuri sighed and that made Wolfram frown. Yuuri pulled away from the hug and looked at Wolfram with a smile, "What?" Wolfram asked cautiously. Yuuri gave another _stupid_ grin, "I was looking for a gift." He replied finally. He stepped forward, nearer Wolfram. Wolfram scowled a little since he had to look up a bit to look at the maou in the eyes. Wolfram's mind raced, just like or maybe _worse_ than his mind was, as Yuuri brushed a few stray locks of hair from his, Wolfram's, face and trailed his fingers through the contours of the blonde's face and stopped it at his jaws. He brushed his thumb onto his fiancé's soft cheeks. Another hand placed itself on his nape.

Wolfram's raced even more and his head throbbed. _Yuuri's face was coming _dangerously_ closer by the second._

Before Wolfram could stop himself he pulled away from Yuuri and averted his gaze. Yuuri looked hurt at the action, not that Wolfram could see him. Why? Wolfram opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. "Wolfram…" Yuuri mumbled. "Yuuri, I know I said that a flower wouldn't compensate for you not being able to attend but…" he faded away. In Wolfram's heart, he wanted Yuuri to contradict what he would say. But exactly because of that, he wanted to say it, "_You don't need to force yourself to be my fiancé if you're not yet ready."_

He faced Yuuri but bowed his head, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I can still wait until you're truly ready."

He heard Yuuri give out a distinctly _relieved _sigh. So it was the right decision to ask after all. Wolfram remained like that, trying to muster a face that would hide his disappointment – great disappointment…

…but as it turned out, there wasn't any need for it…

Yuuri took Wolfram's hands and pushed them, gently, away from him. Yuuri placed his hand on _his _fiancé's chin and applied only enough force to make Wolfram look him in the eye. Wolfram averted his eyes as his face inevitably came parallel to the maou's. "Wolfram, look at me…" the said king ushered. Reluctantly, Wolfram let his bright green eyes lay on dark black ones. The king smiled at him, a gentle and _loving_ smile, if his eyes weren't failing him.

Yuuri leaned forward, holding Wolfram's nape once more – just to prevent him from moving away. Wolfram had no choice but to look into the maou's deep black eyes. This was the first time he got to see it up close like this. He always, _always_ knew that they were sparkling but he never realized the brightness in those black eyes. "Yuuri…" he breathed. Yuuri snorted a smile and leaned to close the gap for only a couple of seconds then he pulled to look into wide green eyes. "Who's to say I'm not ready?" he muttered with a deep, soft voice. Yuuri put a finger on his fiancé's lips before it could come up with a protest. He removed it and hugged Wolfram tightly.

"I know. I know that you're willing to wait more than you already did. But, Wolfram?" he started as he pulled away to gaze at his fiancé's eyes, glistening in the moonlight. _Beautiful_ was the only word the king could think of, in fact, he was willing to bet Shin Makoku for the fact that _that_ word was a mere _understatement _– maybe he should invent a new word or something_._ Wolfram couldn't say anything; Yuuri couldn't help but smile at that. He brushed another stray lock from the blonde's face, "It's been ten, long years…"

"…_don't you think you've waited enough?"_

Yuuri didn't wait for a reply before he claimed his fiancé's lips once more, this time, for far more than a couple of seconds. Wolfram didn't know how long it lasted but it felt good, so it didn't really matter. His heart raced and it was bliss, just to say the least. After a while, they pulled apart. Yuuri smiled and let go of Wolfram as he rummaged into his pockets. The prince just stared at his king until he gave out an enthusiastic, "Found it!" softly as he grinned stupidly for the second time that night at Wolfram. The prince eyed the small box the king held, "What's that?" he asked.

"This is what the people of earth use to propose." He exclaimed happily. Wolfram eyed the box as Yuuri opened it to reveal a simple cloth-like ring with the colors black and green. Yuuri too Wolfram's left hand and slipped the ring onto it. He sighed in relief, "Good! It fits! I was worrying that it won't!" he exclaimed happily. Wolfram gave a chuckle as he surveyed the unbelievable contrast of colors. "So you didn't attend my birthday to look for this?" he said fondly as he turned to the dark-haired boy.

"Err, actually, I couldn't find any ring with emerald and obsidian stones so I just made _that_." He muttered shyly and sadly. Wolfram just smiled and hugged Yuuri, not caring what emerald and obsidian was. The king returned the hug and smiled sadly, "Wolf?" he muttered softly, with a hint of regret. "Hn?" His hug tightened, Wolfram noted.

"Was I too late? For your birthday, I mean…" he continued in a softer voice. Wolfram smiled. It was just like Yuuri to feel sad and _guilty_ for not being able to keep a promise.

Who said he didn't keep it anyways?

"You were late, but better late than never, right?"

"…_I'm just glad you made it…" _– was the translation and Yuuri knew that but no need to point it out, really.

Yuuri smiled and sighed. It was cold, due to the fact that they were just submerged in the fountain not so long ago, but it didn't really matter. The maou remembered the legend his fiancé told him long ago about sharing body heat would definitely reduce the cold. This was proof that _that_ wasn't just a legend, he noted. Anyways, Yuuri was thankful to have such a guy love him and not for anything, _anything at all, _in the world…

…_would he let go of him now…_

"Wolfram?"

"What is it, wimp…" the blonde asked but didn't really care if he answered or not.

"Happy Birthday…"

Of course, if you asked Wolfram which birthday was the best, nothing could top _this_ _one_. He's received the best gift he could ever have wished for; he thought as he looked at the ring Yuuri gave and even made for him _and him alone_...

"Thank you, _Yuuri…_"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

I won't hesitate, no more. I can't wait, I'm sure. No need to complicate, life's short. This is our fate…

"…I'm yours…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

(+) – Remember that to love is to love even the undesirable side of others for anyone can love a rose but only one who truly loves…

…can include the thorns…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **Aww… The first quote is from a friend of mine, the first one at the end is from my sister, and the last one (above this ,) is from another friend, although I edited it a bit. My sister saved it in my phone, and I happened to read it. Anyways, she also gave me this quote, although, seeing my story, it looks a bit too… _literal_… but it has a nice _YuuRam_ feel to it so I'm sharing it!! :D This was the inspiration for the dance…

Don't find someone who could simply sing your music or someone who could paint the colors in your life. Find someone who can't dance…

…but is willing to dance with you…

…even without the music…

Aww!! Anyways!

Anyways, what do you think?

Review if you want to say anything!


	4. Story 4

**a/n:** So, it's been a long, long, _long _time since my last update. I'm sure my fics have already grown a fair amount of molds by now – and this was supposed to be an apologetic fic for Possessiveness. Waah! I'm sorry. If this fic is growing molds, I presume that Possessiveness is probably decaying by now – seeing that it's been almost a year since I updated that story. I've finished chapter 8 of that fic. Yes, after all this time, I've only finished _that_ much. I've got a lot of work in school you see, and I have duties to fulfil concerning my family and friends too. One more thing, my friend and I are in the middle of making a manga, you see. :D Just for fun though, because we both love to draw. She's already on page twenty-something and I'm just reaching page ten. Wah?? I'm so slow!

Anyways, that's getting beside the point. If you want any more reasons for my late updates, view my profile and see. Well, anyways again. I'm having a hard time thinking of a fight scene for Possessiveness and that's what's mainly causing the huge delay. Sorry again!

As for this story, I've used about five or six quotes I think? It's sort of in Wolfram's POV but I didn't write it in the first person like I usually do. I don't know why, it just came out that way. And again, thank you for those who read, and reviewed stories 1 – 3! I really appreciate the time you gave to read them and the efforts of those who reviewed it. I'm sorry for not being able to reply to your reviews. I'm not always online so I can't check everyday and reply to them. I'll try, though. :D

I'm not too sure if this one's as good as the others - no, actually I'm sure this isn't as good as the others. I'm sorry if (that) it isn't! T,T… Try enjoying the fic, if not, at least I hope you enjoy the quotes… :D

Sorry for any typos. I assure you that I never meant to do any harm using them. T,T

**Pairing:** YuuRam – still

**Genre: **I don't really know… again. Romance maybe? - I said _maybe_ didn't I?

**Rating: **K+ or T… I think?

**Story 4**

"If he catches you looking _his_ way, just remember…

…he wouldn't have caught you if he never looked _yours_…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

He couldn't do anything.

And it irritated the hell out of Wolfram.

Yuuri was always surrounded by people – like he was _now_ – and it angered, infuriated, annoyed, and, as much as he hated to admit it, _hurt_ him. It angered him, because it kept _his_ fiancé away from him. It infuriated him because Yuuri _let_ them take him away. It annoyed him because the same person was _happy_ about it. And it hurt him because he _couldn't_ do anything about it. He hated it, _despised_ it, yet there was nothing he could do. _Nothing_.

Of course, there was the option of scaring the hell out of _everyone_ who tries to go near the king, and there was also the fact that he could drag Yuuri away like he always does. But how could he?

Yuuri seemed so happy with them…

Yuuri seemed so miserable with him…

He sighed as he watched the said man surrounded by _commoners. _Don't get it wrong, it wasn't that he opposed this mingling with the people. He thought it was something a good leader ought to do, actually. The only deal for him was that he couldn't shake the feeling that Yuuri would just walk away if he let things be. He knew that that was unfair for the double black but he couldn't help it. That much was sure because no matter how he wished he could – for Yuuri's sake more than his – he just _can't_ find the courage to let him go. Thought it'll be a completely different story if Yuuri was the one to let him go. _When_ that moment comes, he'll be able to do nothing but accept it…

…so until that time, he'll maintain his hold on him for as long as he can…

Anyways, with that decided, settling for less was the only option he had. By that, he had stopped dragging Yuuri away from the mob of men _and_ women – mostly women much to his dismay – shortly after he'd realized how different the king's expressions were before and after he'd taken him away. It hurt his pride and something else inside him to know how much the man practically _hated_ being with him; how his fiancé preferred to be with others than spend time with him; how Yuuri kept on looking at others countless times and not even grant him one fleeting glance.

He was always, _always_ looking at Yuuri. There was nothing else he could do when he decided he wouldn't drag the man away any more than he already had; nothing but watch. It had, once again, hurt him to realize and accept that Yuuri didn't care enough to be the one to ask to spend time with him. Every time he excuses himself, Yuuri just takes one look at him before he absorbs himself with conversing to whoever the hell he was talking to at that moment. Maybe a "wait" from the king directed to him was a little too much to ask for as well.

Anyways, other times, he's watched in the sidelines as Yuuri trained with his brother, signed documents with his _other_ brother, study with Günter, goof around with the sage, read to Greta, talk to Gisela, and even run away from Anissina. The king had thought of spending time with _everyone_ one way or another; everyone _but_ him. But what could he do? He _wanted_ to spend time with Yuuri, however short that time was. He wanted to but he didn't want Yuuri to be forced into it. He didn't want Yuuri to be miserable for every second they'd be together. It'd just hurt him more.

So, he stuck to giving his so-called fiancé space. He even stopped sleeping in his bedroom.

The king's head started to turn and his heart gave a jolt as he hurriedly averted his gaze, pretending to observe some other person, and he did. It was easy to pretend doing something else by actually doing it. He's done this _every time_ he was caught looking – _almost_ caught, as he'd like to think_._ The random person he's chanced upon this time was a man with long silver hair held back in a ponytail. His eyes were narrow, but a gentle blue. All in all, he looked like a fine man. He'd wondered if Yuuri had stopped trying to figure out what he was doing when the man he was_ pretending _to observe happened to meet his gaze with a smile.

Wolfram's eyes widened as he blushed profusely, embarrassed by having been caught staring.

Great.

Yuuri might not have caught him but this guy surely did. What made it worse was that he didn't even know the man. He groaned inwardly and decided to put up a farce. Although embarrassment was the only thing he felt at the moment, he didn't let it show. He simply returned the man's gaze evenly. The man bowed and he replied with a simple nod.

It somehow irritated him, he thought as the man moved along. Not because the man caught him, _that_ reason would've made sense but, however strange it may sound, it _wasn't_ the reason. It _irritated_ him that the man had the decency to look, _smile_, and even bow to him when his own fiancé couldn't even look him in the eye without holding the expression of someone about to be executed. He knew the damned engagement was an accident. No one had to rub it in – like _everyone_ was practically doing – for him to realize it. True, Yuuri hasn't made a move to make any _progress _with their relationship, but he hasn't made a move to relinquish it either.

He knew he was just being stubborn by holding on like he is. Ironically, contrary to what everybody believes, he _wants _to let go. He's been wanting to for a while now. The problem was he _can't,_ for some strange reason. So, naturally, since he _can't_ – as of the moment – he waits for the king to make a move of his own_._ It, _once again, _hurts him to anticipate something as pessimistic as that, but he knew that by expecting something, even in the slightest bit, more optimistic, the so-called 'pain' would only be doubled… or tripled… he didn't really know, the only thing he's sure of is that it'll be magnified.

He sighed again.

Really, if Yuuri really _hated_ him that much, he should just – erm, how do those sappy old novels say it again? – _let him go. _(+)

He heard a pair of heels tap through the asphalt and saw Yuuri with the same irritated expression he had when he _almost_ caught Wolfram looking. It hurt him every time. He didn't want to see Yuuri looking at him like that, especially when the feeling of irritation was directed at him.

"Let's go." The king mumbled coldly. Wolfram could only nod and bite down a wave of sadness.

Maybe he should also stop looking, he thought stupidly.

Well, better _that,_ than have Yuuri hate him more than he already does.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

He's stopped doing many things he used to do with Yuuri. So many that the only thing he could think of that he was still doing with the guy was go on missions with him, eat, and stay with him during his signing of documents. He's stopped sleeping in the man's bed room, stopped training him with the sword, stopped teaching him how to ride properly, stopped doing things that would further heighten the displeasure Yuuri had in him. He'd even stopped calling him wimp.

And now, he even had to stop _looking _at him.

Who knows, maybe it was only a matter of time when standing in his presence would also be a factor of irritation on the king's part. Wolfram wouldn't want to think so, but it seemed most likely. It wouldn't surprise him if _that_ came true.

Don't get it wrong. Yuuri never said a word of his displeasure to Wolfram. The king was never the sort of person to say _harsh_ things up straight. But Wolfram knew. He knew him well enough to decode his uneasiness every time they were in the same room; the _irritation, _he believed, that came every time that he tried to come close; the aura of _hatred_ every time he was caught looking.

His pride, of course, told him to ignore all the signs and just go on with how he treated the soukoku. He always let his pride get the better of him. But now, it _seemed_ like that wasn't the case. He always thought he wouldn't turn his back on his own pride but that, he did that too. He _couldn't_ ignore them anymore than he's already had. Five years of it, and he's gone tired of simply setting them aside.

Yes, he probably – though he would _never EVER _admit it out loud – _loved_ Yuuri that much to do even the things he himself thought he'd never do. Maybe that includes the 'admitting' part of this statement.

But despite the fact that he was sure that he loved the man, he always finds himself uncertain if _that_ feeling was worth everything he's throwing himself into.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

This time, he didn't wait for the sign from Yuuri.

He didn't know, but something told him to just get everything over with as soon as possible. The only reason he _listened _to the voice was because it made much sense. If he'd let it drag on more, things would just wound up getting worse. It _had_ been long enough, he thought. Maybe it was time to finally give up? Let Yuuri be free like he always wanted? It was a futile, one-sided war anyways. Maybe Yuuri was just waiting for him to get tired, who knows?

So maybe he'll just comply, like he was – though subconsciously – slowly doing.

He began directing himself to his other _non_-_Yuuri_-_related_ duties. He spent all his time training his troops, riding out the castle, patrolling in the borders, and other missions that usually opted to separate him from his duties as the king's betrothed. When things weren't as smooth as that – namely when he ended up with nothing to do but the plague-like obligations – he dealt with things in a quick pace, but made sure that he did things properly in the process. He didn't want to mess up and end up repeating the work, thus increasing the time he had with the king.

Through those times, the king seemed to have something important to tell him, but would always end up stuttering and not saying anything before the blond – after his deliberately hastened work – leaves his presence. It wasn't like Yuuri didn't talk to him during the times Wolfram's been 'decoding' his actions, so it wasn't surprising. Only, it _was_ strange that the said man was stuttering_. _Maybe it was because he thought that Wolfram was angry at him.

Wolfram wasn't angry, of course. Even if Yuuri came to hate him, he'd never be able to return that sentiment. He could _never_ be angry at Yuuri. _Never_ (-).He's merely offering the maou the space he wanted and the freedom he craved. The only thing the double black had to do was accept it or, as much as he wished; as much as he deemed it impossible…

…reject it…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Wolfram, take _these_ to heika and make sure that he doesn't leave the room before he finishes signing all of them _after reading them._"

Gwendal purposely emphasized the last part of his order, knowing how the king lacked enough sense of responsibility to actually read the documents and, of course, the fact that his youngest brother was avoiding the guy. Surely enough, Wolfram groaned in protest, "Can't you ask Conrart or geika to do it instead?"

Gwendal feigned an angry glare, resulting to the stiffening of the blond's body. Gwendal smirked inwardly in satisfaction, "Conrart has something else better to do than baby-sit our king. Geika is in Shinou's temple and it'd be quite a hassle for him to come over here for the sole purpose of standing guard for the same man." He grunted with another feigned tone of impatience, stacking more documents before him. "_You_, on the other hand, don't have _anything_ to do, _is_ already here, and _is_ the king's fiancé." He reminded with more than enough emphasis, eyes meeting that of his brother.

He could see how the younger man had cringed visibly at his words. _Oh how he wondered why…_

He threw the last batch of papers onto the mountainous pile, causing it to sway dangerously. Fortunately, it didn't fall off.

But it _falling_ wasn't Gwendal's main concern. Oh no, it was actually the fact that his younger brother wore a _dangerous_ frown with eyes glaring menacingly at the stack. For a second there, he had actually thought that the stack of papers he's spent so much time organizing would be reduced to a lump of ashes in only a matter of seconds. But _quite_ contrary to that thought, the blue-clad soldier snatched the stack and fled out of the room with only a loud huff, along with an, equally if not louder, slam of the door.

Gwendal massaged his temples.

"Are you sure it's fine to leave them like that?"

Gwendal sighed as a familiar brunette entered the room, followed by a boy no older than their king.

"You lied about me being in the shrine too."

"Shut up. If you have any better ideas, then _do_ it. I personally think that they need to settle this _now _or it won't be long before our _great, great_ king accidentally signs some paper letting Anissina make all of us her test subjects." He snarled, sarcasm dripping in his voice. But despite the sarcasm, both knew that the threat in the statement was _for_ _real._ After all, nobody knew it more than Gwendal. He's the one locked up with the man as he signed the documents, he was bound to see the man's recent behavioural patterns.

Conrad and Murata froze on the spot. A minute or two passed and the sage finally broke the silence as he motioned for a swift exit.

"I'll go lock the door."

"Good idea…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram slammed the door behind him.

He had, well in fact, been really, really, _extremely_ close to burning not just the pile he now held, but the whole of Gwendal's office. But this was his brother, and he held a sensible argument. Wolfram would actually like to think that he was mature enough not to let his personal feelings affect his work as a general of Shin Makoku. He sighed and started to walk to the king's office.

So there he was, furious, irate, and very, _very _nervous.

He didn't like the idea of being stuck with his so-called fiancé for what he would estimate to be hours – or in the worst case, _days_. He had been avoiding the man for the purpose of _avoiding_ confrontation and _this_ order definitely didn't help him achieve _that_ in the least bit.

But maybe, he _should_ thank Gwendal or something. If he hadn't ordered him to do this, _he_ would be the wimp, in this situation, that runs away from his problems. But that was just him thinking, so it actually held no significant relevance whatsoever. He raised his eyebrows at his own stupidity.

His eye caught a familiar door. He willed himself to go forward, fighting the strong urge to retreat. He took deep intakes of breath to calm his nerves. He'd only be there to make sure the king does his job. He didn't have to talk. All he had to do was watch and instruct; nothing more and nothing less. What made it unnerving though was the fact that he wasn't the one with the work so there was no way he could hasten it. He wondered if he could tell Yuuri to just sign it but dismissed the thought. That would be going against Gwendal's orders. He couldn't bring himself to disrespect his brother like that.

He stopped in front of the wide, oak doors. He took another deep sigh as his heart persistently worked to burst out of his chest. He hasn't spent time with Yuuri in a long time – probably as long as three months – because he'd decided that he'd give his fiancé the space he wished for. He _wanted_ to spend time with Yuuri, of course. But he was also quite sure that the maou _didn't_ want to spend it with him; that he'd much prefer some other company, just like all those other times. He closed his eyes and pushed the incoming feeling of sadness. He didn't know why he was still feeling that way after all this time. Shouldn't be immune to it by now?

He could do this. Of course he can. He was Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Once again, his reason held no relevance. He ignored that fact and opened the door impulsively. Anxious green eyes met surprised black ones.

That got him thinking that maybe, _just maybe…_

…he _should _have burnt Gwendal's office…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Aniue told me to make sure you _read_ and sign all these."

"Uhm… Ah…"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Silence reigned and Wolfram could only wonder why Yuuri was so quiet. He'd been willing to bet everything he had on to the fact that Yuuri would groan, complain, try to escape, or at least put up some sort of fight before resigning himself to _reading and_ signing all those papers.

Wolfram's eyes softened unwillingly as his heart twisted painfully.

Maybe they had drifted _that_ further apart that Yuuri couldn't even be himself when around him. He'd hate to think so, but it seemed like it. What other reason could there possibly be? He walked and sat on the chair parallel to the soukoku's desk. Maybe it was his fault that things turned out that way. After all, he was the one avoiding the man. But this was his aim, right? He shouldn't feel sad about it. He was successful after all, he thought bitterly. He sighed. Who was he kidding? He knew that even as he aimed for their 'distancing,' somewhere in his heart, he hoped that the king wouldn't let it happen. But it seems that he _did._

_Was he that insignificant?_

He stopped all train of thoughts that came after that. It was enough. He, instead, let his eyes drift around the room, observing the changes it had acquired during the interval of three months he'd abandoned his post in this office. One of them was the curtains. There were also a lot more books added to the shelves. Besides that, nothing much had changed.

"W – Wolfram?"

Wolfram automatically snapped his gaze to the direction of the voice out of reflex. It's not like he didn't know who it belonged to. Who else could've called him but Yuuri, right?

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes locked with the king's for the first time in what seemed like ages. The said eyes were narrowed with a mix of concern and seriousness. He wanted to say something – to ask 'what?' but the lump in his throat prevented him from talking; his restless nerves paralyzing and stopping him from turning away. His breath hitched as his heart rate increased – something he thought impossible by this point. Obviously, he was mistaken. Now that he had time to observe, Yuuri had grown a bit through the years. His eyes were narrower, his hair was longer. The semblance between him and _the_ maou were visible and albeit only hints of it, it was undoubtedly there. His right hand was holding a pen that never served its purpose while his left was uncharacteristically clenched. Hasn't he started signing the papers yet? Green eyes drifted its gaze to a stack of untouched papers, confirming his theory.

Anyways, he could only wait for what seemed like hours for the other man to continue. He stared, unable to move, nor speak. For a moment there, he thought that Yuuri was going to stutter again and he'd be able to leave without the king finishing what he'd started like he always did. But contrary to that, the other man continued – _asked_ something he'd given up hope the king would pay any attention to, much less _care about._

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Wolfram blinked, heart pounding, mouth hanging slightly opened. The king stood up and walked towards him. He wanted to say 'I wasn't' but he couldn't find his voice due to that large lump blocking his throat. He broke eye contact with the man and stared at floor adorned with red carpet. He closed his gaping mouth, swallowed the lump, and tried to answer.

"I wasn–"

"Don't lie to me!"

His head snapped up at the unfamiliarly _offended_ tone to see a pair of angry and, dare he say it, _hurt_ eyes. He released the excess breath from his cut statement, closed his mouth and stared at the frustrated-looking man, feeling the lump he'd _sworn _he'd swallowed before grow back in his throat. An exasperated sigh escaped the soukoku's lips as he brushed a hand over his wavy, black hair, "I'm not _that_ stupid not to notice that you've been avoiding me." He began with a slight crack in his voice, removing his hand from his hair and letting it fall backing place.

Wolfram was confused, just to say the least. What's up with him? He's been like this for three months and had been slowly distancing himself for more or less five years! Now why does Yuuri care all of a sudden?

"Alright then, so what if I have?" he retorted coolly. Or so he _tried _to coolly. In reality he wasn't sure how it sounded but he wanted to _believe_ that it sounded calm or something along that line.

He didn't need to look up to know that the king's eyes had widened. He was that kind of person after all. He sensed a hand motioning for him so before it could reach him; he stood up and walked away, "I just gave you the space you _wanted_. I'm not doing you any wrong, am I?" he muttered with an edge in his tone, pretending he'd not noticed the outstretched hand that was supposed to place itself on his face had he not moved away.

He willed himself to look calm outside even though chaos was the word to describe how he was fairing inside. He wanted – _needed_ to get out somehow. He didn't care if Gwendal would scold him for leaving his duties. Anything was better than _this_ moment. He's lost every ounce of courage he had long ago. His eyes darted pryingly at the door and decided to go for it but as he strode one huge step towards what he believed to be _freedom_, his arm was held back by an unfamiliar grip.

"At least tell me _why?_"

He heard in what seemed to be a _desperate_ tone – something he's never heard from the king. Of course, he could've avoided the question and just flick the maou's hands off him – but he couldn't. He could never push Yuuri away like what was done to him numerous times before. With that, he opted to answer. But didn't he just tell him? Only, he didn't know if that was the only reason, neither did he want to know. "I just told you. 'I'm giving you the space you were asking for.'"

"That's not what I meant!" was Yuuri's strangely harsh reply, "I meant 'why did you _start_ giving me space?'! You never… You've never let anything distance us before. So why now?"

What the hell. Why was this happening now? What has he done wrong? He was merely giving Yuuri what he wanted, right? Why did the king have to make things complicated by inspiring this confrontation? He could've – _should've_ just accepted, _taken what he was given, _without any word. It was hard enough for Wolfram to do it himself, and now he was asked to _explain._ When will his block-head of a king get things over with and just let him go?

Anyways, he didn't want to spend more time in this office more than he already had. If he told Yuuri his reason, maybe he could be excused and he'd be able to go. He'd just ask Conrad or someone else to do his work, never mind Gwendal's wrath. So, with that in mind, Wolfram straightened himself up – not making any moves of snatching his hand from the soukoku's grasps – and without turning, he replied briefly, "Because _you wanted _me to."

He felt the tight grip on his hand turn into a lax one and he took that as a sign that he could now retrieve his hand without it being torn from his arm. He felt a strange twinge in his heart as he made his way towards the door. He didn't know how his feelings managed to stay intact even after all these years but it did. That _twinge_ was proof of it. He stopped a few inches from the door, and as he reached for the knob, Yuuri stuttered, "W- Wolfram!"

_What now?_

Wolfram put down his hand and, this time, turned to face Yuuri. He faced him but he didn't look at him. Instead he looked at the well-carpeted floor. He willed himself to be fascinated by it. "What?" he muttered, feigning impatience. He heard footsteps coming towards him until he saw a pair of feet mare the carpet he, as he willed himself to believe, admired. "I…" its owner began with a sigh trailing away at the last part. Another sigh followed and Wolfram still didn't look up.

"What on earth made you _think_ that?"

"I don't think it, Yuuri. I _know._" The prince replied evenly, heart pounding. Whether it was from anger, or nervousness, he didn't know. "You want to know how I _knew_?" he continued with a bitter tone unable to stop himself. He could've sworn he saw his own eyes flash a tad dangerously. He didn't want to. He really didn't. He didn't plan anything like this, but for some reason he found himself spilling everything he's kept for the past five years. Before he knew it, he was shouting at his king – shouting more than he's done in a long, _long _time. He looked outrageous, he knew but what the hell. It made him feel better, so he could care less how it made him look like. At the end of his seemingly long rant, he panted heavily. He was sweating. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he averted his gaze from the shocked – just to say the least – king. He pursed his lips, regretting his outburst. It was stupid.

He turned his heel, "Just… let me go already…" he muttered weakly, feeling something unwanted clawing its way out of his eyes. He swallowed to keep his voice firm, "I'm tired of holding on." He finished, in his opinion, lamely. He sighed before going for the door once more. He heard a sharp intake of air as his hand successfully reached the knob.

"Then why do you still do?"

His hand froze on the knob. Indeed, why? Why did he remain stubborn after all these years? Even he didn't know. Even if he did, nothing would change if he told him. In an attempt to finally get out and avoid the question, he turned the knob only to find that it was locked. He cursed inwardly. Why did it look like he had to go on with this pointless conversation?

Resigning himself to the inevitable, he began, "I…"

He released the useless knob, letting his hand fall to his side. The 'clawing' in his eyes didn't stop but he ignored it. A _stupid_ thought entered his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle bitterly. "Wolfram?" Yuuri called with a concerned tone. Before the king could say anything more, the prince sighed, "Because I thought…" he breathed, "Because I _actually thought…_" he trailed away, dropping his head with a wistful smile – almost looking crazy. He heard Yuuri come to him slowly. "You thought?" he pushed. Wolfram sighed as he raised his head and obliged lifelessly.

"I _thought_ you were worth it…"

He was surprised to see Yuuri looking at him with a small - almost hopeful - smile. The maou walked towards him and he just had to turn around. He _was _going to get out of this _stuffy_ room even if it meant he had to burn down the door. He heard Yuuri's footsteps come nearer. Panicking, he raised his hand to summon his maryoku. He touched the door with his hand and released his maryoku, just to have it extinguished by the maou.

"Oi, don't burn down the castle."

There was a fond tone in that reprimand from Yuuri. It was calmer than his previous statements. Wolfram bowed his head, letting his hand fall limply at his side for a second time. "I wasn't." he replied meekly.

"I told you to stop lying, didn't I?"

"I wasn—"

Wolfram, again, couldn't finish his statement since he _couldn't _help but gasp. He also couldn't help the widening of his eyes, couldn't help the stiffening of his body, and definitely couldn't help the sudden pounding of his heart.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri breathed, arms wrapped around the prince from behind. Wolfram willed himself to struggle but his body remained lifeless. He couldn't push Yuuri away, nor did he want to. So he just stood there idly, waiting for the king to explain the uncharacteristic embrace – not pushing him away, nor leaning on.

"You should've just told me. I thought you hated me."

"I can never hate you, Yuuri. I thought _you_ hated me."

Yuuri's hold on him tightened, "There's no way I could hate you too, Wolfram." The blond felt Yuuri burry his face on his shoulder, his warm breath passing through the fabric of his uniform. "I don't want space – don't need it, so you don't have to give it to me…" he insisted. He didn't need it? Is that right…?

"You kept saying you needed space, and now that I finally gave it to you, you say you don't need it. Then _just what do you need?_" the prince spat, frustrated. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down for the nth time that day.

"If I asked, would you give it to me?" Wolfram heard him whisper, feeling him raise his head. He felt empty. Would he? Would he be able to give Yuuri freedom when he asks for it? Before, he couldn't give it to him, so he settled to giving him space. He couldn't let Yuuri go completely, so he held on while distancing himself. But now, he can't run away anymore. He can't settle for anything less than what was asked off him. When asked, he would have to give Yuuri freedom and completely let him go.

Would he be able to do that?

He knew the answer. Because of that, he nodded without thinking about it thoroughly. If he did, he didn't think he'd be able to agree that easily... ok, make that _at all._ He wasn't fond of lying to Yuuri. He let himself turn as Yuuri pulled his shoulder towards him. The prince opened his eyes to meet his king's gaze. They hurt like hell but he learned to bear with it by this point. He didn't have any choice after all, not unless he decides to break down in front of Yuuri and that wasn't even an option.

"It's nothing much really. I'm sure you'd be able to give it… I think."

"Just spit it out so I can leave. _I'm in a hurry_." The blond snapped a lie.

Yuuri smiled and placed both hands on Wolfram's shoulders, giving the older man no choice but to look him in the eye – which he was stubbornly refusing to do, "This won't take long." He assured. Wolfram held his breath and willed his eyes to show as little emotion as possible. He could cry later when he's alone and no one would ever know; just _not now._ He was busy enough preparing himself to have _that_ added to his list of worries.

'_I want my freedom back. I just want my freedom back._' He thought over and over in hopes that it would ease the 'impact' a bit. Yeah, that was all _he_ wanted. He was sure that _that_ was what Yuuri would ask of him. A simple request right? He could grant it. It was Yuuri's to begin with so he deserves it. Of course he could grant it. Right… Convincing yourself to believe a lie wasn't as easy as he thought.

When he thought he was ready, he let his eyes meet the maou's; that made him want to close them again. But he wasn't going to. He didn't want to be the wimp in this one. Fine then, bring it on. Just as he thought that, Yuuri leaned closer – making them see nothing more than each others' eyes and a small portion of the other's face. Wolfram fisted his hands, and willed his heart to stop beating so damned hard – all the more now that Yuuri had hugged him. He didn't need comfort if that's what Yuuri was trying to give him.

He willed his mind to go blank with nothing more than the mantra he's been repeating. _Let's get this over with. Just say it already. _

'_I just want…'_

"I just want…"

'…_my freedom back…'_

"…my fiancé back…"

His heart skipped a beat, mind racing. No, he couldn't have heard that right. He thought he heard the word _fiancé_ somewhere in that request and _that_ just didn't mix well.

"Can you grant me that?" he heard from some distant place. "I _need_ my fiancé back, please?" The maou's voice rephrased soundly - willing him to believe just one more time...

He leaned forward and dropped his head on the soukoku's shoulder simultaneously releasing the 'thing' persistently clawing at his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Idiot," he mumbled effortlessly with more air than necessary. There was no need for Yuuri to assure him because even though he's said it in the past tense; even though he _wanted _to think it was supposed to be in the past tense, the truth was...

...he never stopped believing that no matter how much pain he goes through, as long as it was for Yuuri...

...everything was worth it...

He remembered the very reason he's remained stubborn for all this time, the reason he refused to let go (/) – the same reason he thought Yuuri was worth everything he had, and everything he had to endure. It was because of this that he was, for the first time in his life, truly willing to give up _everything_…

…because he didn't want Yuuri to hate him…

…because he _loved _Yuuri…

"I know," was his fiancé's reply, "Do I need to prove myself?" Wolfram lifted his hands and clutched Yuuri's sleeves, saying nothing. He made a loud sigh, restraining his desire to break his fiance's bones for making him feel that way.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then." he concluded only too happily. They stood there, the humungous pile of paper work abandoned. That'll have to wait.

"You're in no hurry to leave anymore, are you?" the maou chided, confident of what the answer would be. The older man shook his head weakly, his forehead rubbing at the rough texture of Yuuri's uniform. Yuuri couldn't help but smile affectionately.

"That's enough for me," he sighed in contentment.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"…it's impossible to find someone who will never hurt you…

…so go for the one who's worth all the pain…."

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

(+) – "If you love me, let me know…

If you don't, let me go…"

(-) – "True love will never become hate…"

(*) – "Sometimes you have to give up on loving someone, not because you start to feel hopeless…

…but because you run out of reasons to fight for what you really feel…"

(/) – "The moment you think of giving up…

…just remember the reason why you held on for so long…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **Okay, so the truth is... _I had no idea on how to finish this thing! _Weird heart racings - what!? Anyways, there's a lot to complain about and please do tell me what you think. I sort of need inspiration - BIG TIME.

I got the first quote from my older sister's friend, and the second somewhere in the internet. The rest were from a very good friend of mine. :D I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the previous three. T,T. I still hope you enjoyed! :D

I'm still thinking if I'd be making a Yuuri's POV for this one. Help me decide by reviewing, ne?

I'm sorry with the delay in Possessiveness again. T,T

~me~


	5. Story 5

**a/n:** Please don't kill me 'coz I practically _died_ writing this… I'm sorry in advanced!!! After a little more than a month, I finished it!!! You know very well why I had no time to do this, right? 3 Although, I'm sorry too for… Just read it! n.n; I wanted to kill myself after writing this. I _can't believe I did this for a second time…_ T,T

Anyways, to everyone who cared to read this and that other fic of mine, I'm sorry! I've finished chapter 8, and only that. But as I have said before, I won't abandon the fic. :D

**Story 5**

**Pairings: **YuuRam still :D

**Genre: **Romance &Sort of Angst…?

**Rating: **K+ to T, I think?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

I cry silently, knowing my words will never reach you…

…not anymore…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

He loved Wolfram.

It had been year since Yuuri deemed _that_ as a fact but he just couldn't find the right moment to admit and actually _say_ it to the blonde. Every time he tried this past month, he was always only _just_ _about _to say it, then the courage he had spent so much effort conjuring would disappear without a trace. If that wasn't the case, then some idiot – or at some part of his mind, he called him 'savior' – would always interrupt and inform them of an urgent case or mission that _conveniently_ couldn't wait another thirty seconds, OR, until after Yuuri had confessed (a lot of stuttering, gulps, and one repeat included). Yuuri didn't know why he let it happen every single time. He was king after all. He could, and has the right to, take as many seconds from Wolfram as he wanted, even more since he was the guy's fiancé. Yuuri would like to think that the only reason there is was that he wasn't fond of exercising his authority in a way that will disrupt others just for his own _selfishness._

Yeah, that's what he _wanted _to think but everyone knows the real reason why. He was just making excuses for himself.

The truth was he was scared to know how the blonde would react after he had confessed. He was a _wimp._

He didn't even know why he was so scared of telling his fiancé in the first place. He _knew _that Wolfram loved him back and that the chance of him being rejected was no more than zero percent. That was what he was constantly telling himself but he still couldn't shake the nervousness. He couldn't help but be a bit pessimistic, and he didn't know why. So out of all the chances he'd probably get, he looked over as to which one was the most – erm – _practical _event to confess. He didn't even know why there _had_ to be an event. Maybe to have an excuse to have the blonde with him.

Anyways, he _needed _an event – a perfect one that Wolfram wouldn't be able to say 'no' to, or something like that. It wasn't like there was a valentines day in this world, so what the hell? Could he enforce the event? Well, he could actually, but it'll take a long time to make it official so it'll probably be next year that they'd get that holiday running. So, what other events were there? The festival? No, it's _too _soon. It was the day after tomorrow after all. He didn't want it to be too far in the future either, since he was most probably going to wimp out of it _again_, so Christmas was out of the question. He didn't even know if Wolfram would be willing to go with him somewhere on the aforementioned holidays.

Yeah right, who was he kidding? Of course, he was _quite_ sure that Wolfram would agree to go with him, but he was _absolutely_ sure that he wasn't willing to risk it. Some excuse, huh?

So, he decided that he'd tell Wolfram on his birthday. Two weeks was enough to catch enough courage, right?

Besides, Wolfram would never miss his own fiancé's birthday, right?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Or at least that was what he thought.

As things appeared right now, it seems like everybody was conspiring against him telling Wolfram how he truly felt. And because of the so-called conspiracy, Wolfram probably wouldn't even be anywhere near the castle during the big day.

"But Wolfram!" the maou's voice protested, followed by an impatient bang on the floor, probably caused by the same man's undeniably heavy foot slamming on it. Green eyes rolled themselves and stared at its owner's fiancé. "Yuuri, it's not like I'd be gone _forever_, you know." He sighed in incredulity as he let the clothes he was taking with him fall on the king's bed and resumed to walk towards the said man.

Yuuri had seemed weird this past month. There had been times when Yuuri'd call him and ended up not saying anything at all and making an excuse to leave. Then there was the time he caught the man staring at him in a strange way, not that he actually minded. And there had also been instances where Yuuri, unlike his past self, had asked some time alone with him – which was a good thing, in case you were wondering. Though, those times were only spent with the king staring at the dirt in his shoe more than his fiancé's fairly clean face, and the said man muttering a bunch of "Uhm"s and "You see"s. After which, one of his men would ask for his assistance with something and the time would just pass by without getting another word out of the maou.

Inevitably so, there _had_ been times when Wolfram actually thought that Yuuri was going to confess to him, but in the end, the soukoku never did. That always disappointed the blonde prince, but he tried to look at the brighter side for Yuuri, if not for him. Yes, he loved Yuuri and the usually dominant, _selfish_ part of him wanted Yuuri all to himself and for the man to love him too. But the usually inferior part of him, surprisingly enough, didn't. That was because he was, first and foremost, a soldier and he had to protect his king and his country. If he were to die in the battlefield and Yuuri loved him, it'd cause nothing but pain for the kind-hearted man, more so than if they were just as they were now – just friends. He didn't want Yuuri to feel that kind of pain, so he let the inferior part of his personality take over for once.

Anyways, that was off topic. It's just that now, Yuuri was being paranoid, just like always. He was just going to that other country for a while to see how its new king was doing. It wasn't going to take forever. It's not like he was actually going to the front lines in a war, right? Stupid wimp.

_Really, his fiancé was acting strangely._

He stopped in front of Yuuri, "I'll be back by your birthday, alright?" he assured as he raised his hand to pat the other boy's shoulders. He smirked playfully when Yuuri gave him a skeptic look. "Promise?" the king asked, suspicion coating his voice. Now Wolfram didn't even try to hold back the laugh that escaped from the back of his throat, his hands flinging ungracefully to his mouth. Yuuri pouted, "What!?" he growled as the blonde panted, trying to stop himself.

"You –" he tried but he ended up laughing more.

A hand yanked Wolfram's wrist and it made the blonde stop abruptly, eyes wide because of the unexpected contact and force. The prince's shoulder collided with his king's, making his free hand hold on to it for support. He looked up only to meet a pair of narrow, black eyes.

"Promise me…"

Yuuri was serious, _dead_ serious, he noted. Well, it _was _his birthday after all, so it was understandable. He sighed, "Wimp," as he straightened himself without forcing his wrist off the other man's grip. He placed a free hand on his fiancé's shoulder, "Alright, if it means _that_ much to you then, I _promise._" He emphasized. Wolfram brushed a few locks away from the king, leaned closer to his face, and continued in a soft – and in Yuuri's opinion – _cute_ voice, "What kind of fiancé would I be if I missed your birthday, right?" Wolfram then winked at him.

That made the otherwise wimpy king blush. But though Wolfram was, obviously, _absolutely right,_ he had this unsettling feeling that he didn't want Wolfram to go. He got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to say what he feels at all if _this_ chance would pass. Despite this, all he could do was nod. His birthday was about two weeks from now. Wolfram was only going to the country near the borders to pay respects to the new king who had replaced the late Freillo-heika. He'd be back in a week, right? Yeah… Yuuri groaned at the thought. _Why does it have to be Wolfram anyways!?_

"I don't know, maybe because I'm the only one available for the task." The maou blinked. Did he just ask his question out loud?

"Gwendal would be with you. Conrad would have to worry about the recruitment of his new troops. Günter is helping geika with some research. And we can't send Anissina, for obvious reasons." He enumerated. Yuuri opened his mouth with an "I –" but he was cut short. _Was he so easy to read?_

"You can't come with me either. Don't think you can escape your paper work." Wolfram warned with a brush of his hair. Yuuri closed his mouth and looked at Wolfram with a defeated sigh. _That wasn't why he wanted to come_, but he couldn't seem to find the right words to say it. In the end, he sighed in defeat. "Fine, but come back quickly, alright?"

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri, "Of course. Besides, if I don't make it, you have Conrad here with you." The blonde suggested with a hint of sarcasm as he decided to turn away, only to feel a tug on his hand halfway through. He looked back only to meet serious, black eyes. "That won't do." The king stated simply, his grip on the other's hand tightening slightly. Green eyes stared at the clasped pair of hand and sighed again. He raised his free hand and hit his fiancé on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Yuuri winced just for the sake of having a reaction. It's not like it actually hurt, really. Wolfram wouldn't hurt him. The king opened his eyes as he felt a warm hand caressed his abused forehead. He looked up and he felt his heart thump loudly and his face warm up considerably.

"I'm just joking, you wimp." Wolfram said as he kissed the same place he had hit, "I'm just going there to check, not to fight in a war." He continued as he resumed packing his stuff. Yuuri, on the other hand, had stopped listening after Wolfram had given his sign of affection. He just stood there in shock, trying to process _what the hell just happened_. Hell, he _knew _what but… he just blushed even more.

Albeit his heart longed for more, he didn't dare say it out loud. At least, not until he found enough courage to say those clichéd three words.

"And even if I did, it's not like I'll leave without a decent goodbye." he added just for measure. Yuuri's head snapped back to reality and what met him was the retreating back of his fiancé.

"Well, goodbye then, wimp."

The king blinked as his brain registered the closing door and before he could call out to his fiancé, it had closed completely. For some unknown reason, his heart sank. Goodbye? Did he hear that right? _Goodbye…?_ Wasn't it supposed to be _'See you later' _or something like that?

He took a deep breath and shook his head. He shouldn't think about it much. Wolfram must've messed up the words he wanted to say and said, 'goodbye' instead of 'see you later'. This wasn't earth after all. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair and let it stop on his forehead. It really bothered him. _Why did he feel the need to reason with it in the first place!? _

He brushed the thought aside and walked towards the same door Wolfram walked out of earlier on. It was only going to be two weeks at most, right? He can handle that. The blonde had waited for him every time he returns to earth for far longer than he would be now, after all. He was in no place to complain…

And if there were suspicions to Wolfram's return? Wolfram always keeps his promises, to him if not to everyone; that was what Yuuri was sure of. That was why he was so intent on making Wolfram promise he'd come back…

…because somehow, he had a bad feeling about this whole thing…

"Heika!"

Yuuri turned around to see a running Günter. The king stopped, "What is it, Günter?" he asked pleasantly. His advisor smiled, "I'm sorry, heika, but it's time for your lessons."

The maou nodded as the flaxen haired man made way for him.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Yuuri sighed as he stared out the window.

"We demons have long life spans and strong wills to match it." He heard Günter babble from afar. Actually, it wasn't from afar. Günter was right in front of him, for Shinou's sake. But to his ears, it was. No matter how much he tried to listen, his mind seemed to have more ideas on much better things to do (aka think of his blonde fiancé). How was Wolfram doing? Would he still be wearing his nightgown at night? Would he be flirting with that stupid king?

A jolt of irritation sprang into him and he subconsciously clutched on his desk's edge. "Heika, is something the matter?" Yuuri's eyes snapped to the direction of the voice.

Huh?

Where was he again?

His eyes widen when he remembered what was happening, "Oh, it's nothing…" he replied as he placed his chin on his palm, his elbow on the desk. Günter nodded and continued, "As I was saying, they can send out the maryoku they have left to say their final farewells and wishes with a given chant. The chant depends of what he's going to do with his last moments. That's how the fifth maou had given the order to defend Shin Makoku during those times. At least, that's what geika's journal said, although it is not certain that this applies to every mazoku's death. It can only be when the said demon survives the initial injury before dying."

Yuuri sighed as he tried to retain the knowledge Günter had enthusiastically passed on. Another sigh. He couldn't. Why were they even talking about this? Was the order of protecting Shin Makoku _that_ strange that they should even be remembering it? Wasn't it the job of the king to ensure that his country would be protected? Yes, so why were they even talking about this? Right now, he could be doing more _productive_ things like sending Yozak out to check on Wolfram and make sure he was riding to that damned human territory safely _without_ anyone fawning over him.

Or better yet, he could follow Wolfram there and fawn on him himself…

He banged his head on his desk at that final thought and groaned, ignoring Günter's hysterics about his abused forehead. Why was _he_ complaining anyways? It wasn't _his_ forehead that was banged, was it?

Yuuri groaned again.

_Just how in the hell could he survive these two weeks without Wolfram when he was being like this with the blonde just gone for no more than an hour!?_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

For the past few days post Wolfram's departure, Yuuri tried his best to remain busy so that the days would go by quickly (+). When a week has finally passed, Wolfram has yet to return to the castle. It unnerved Yuuri to no end. He kept on asking, "Is there any word on Wolfram's return?" or "When would Wolfram be back?" but unfortunately, nobody knew the answers to those questions except "He should be back in a few days."

Yes, _should_. Actually, he should've been back about two days ago according to Yuuri's patience. Those 'in a few days' had been longer than _just_ few for Yuuri.

On the tenth day, he had switched his question from when to why. As in, "Why isn't Wolfram back yet?" He was having this suspicion that Wolfram was being held back for some reason, both obvious and not. It could've been because, obviously, Wolfram was gorgeous. One would have to be blind not to see that fact. The new king of that country could've taken a liking to him and wouldn't let him go back. Although knowing Wolfram, he would've just incinerated the king for delaying him and go about his business with every one of the king's guards fearing the same fate as their ruler.

On the other hand, something Yuuri didn't want to think about, Wolfram could've chosen to stay there and leave Yuuri for good. The young king shook his head vehemently. Wolfram would _never_ do that, would he? He wouldn't leave without a goodbye, right? Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

"_Goodbye…"_

Yes, if he had recalled correctly, that was how Wolfram delivered his farewell back then. But he promised he'd be back, didn't he? Yes he did and Wolfram _never _breaks his promises. _But why wasn't he back yet? It's nearly two weeks and it'll be my birthday in four days!_

Two days before Yuuri's birthday had arrived and still no word from Wolfram. "_What could be taking him so long!?" _Yuuri would complain to his godfather. His godfather would merely tell him not to worry and suggest he go back to earth so that time would pass by quicker. Of course, Yuuri would decline, saying that he wanted to be there when Wolfram comes back. Conrad would, of course, just nod at his king's determination and support it.

On the next day, aka the day before the troubled maou's birthday, Yuuri – for some strange reason – decided follow Conrad's suggestion and went to earth. Weird – seeing that it was only, more or less, twenty-four hours before his birthday.

So there he went, wishing that Wolfram hadn't really left him like his _stupid _gut – who probably knew nothing about Wolfram – was telling him.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"I'm going out!"

Yuuri announced as he put on his sneakers. His mother's head popped out from the dining room's wall. She was pouting, "But it's your birthday today, Yuu-chan!" she complained with a stomp of her foot, reminding him of that time he was urging Wolfram not to go to that country. He did the same thing then and he just _had_ to laugh. "Mou…" he heard his mother whine. She probably thought her son was laughing _at her._ The young king stopped abruptly, "I'll be back by this evening, mother." He replied as he stood, hands reaching for the doorknob. He walked out the door and looked at the sky. It was dark and gloomy.

Well, so much for a bright sunny day for his birthday, huh?

Setting the weather aside, he had a peculiarly bad feeling about today and he didn't even know why. It was his birthday, damn it. Why did it have to be so gloomy? He inserted his hands into his pants' pockets as he decided to walk towards the park. No apparent reason. He didn't have anywhere in mind to go, anyways. He just wanted a little walk before going back to Shin Makoku, aka, before going through an endless night of dancing.

He smirked. That bad feeling was probably because it was already his birthday and Wolfram wasn't with him, he joked to himself. _Well duh!? _He was on earth. Of course Wolfram wouldn't be there. He'd return tonight and hopefully by then, Wolfram would be welcoming him with open arms. Well, he should be. It's his birthday already and Wolfram had probably – or should have – been back yesterday after he'd left. He smiled at himself despite the fact that the bad feeling never left his chest.

"Oh, hey Shibuya! I heard it's your birthday today!"

Yuuri looked up to see a man around his age. He had dark black hair like him but he was a bit taller and had narrower eyes. Beside him was a girl with the same hair-color, waving at him. "Yeah, hi Izumi." He greeted with a wave. The other man grinned at him and took a necklace from his pocket. "Here you go."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him and accepted, "You didn't have to buy me anything, you know." He said, "But thanks."

Izumi smiled, "She insisted that I buy you something." He murmured as he nodded towards the girl, who was now pouting at him. Yuuri laughed, "Thank you then, Ryoko-san." The king said with a bow. Ryoko smiled, "Sure. Nii-san's an oaf, but he just needs a little push to do good things."

"Hey, you picked the gift but it was _my_ money we used, you know."

"That doesn't have anything to do with what I said!"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the little dispute. Well, siblings are bound to quarrel at times, right?

"Hmph!" Ryoko threw her nose in the air, "Yuuri-kun is a much better person than you!" she spat. Usually, Yuuri'd be flattered by such complements but this time seemed to be different. He just stared at the necklace – a locket.

"_I'll keep my promise no matter what…"_

Yuuri's head shot up. _That voice sounded awfully familiar._ "Hm? Did you two say something?" he asked. The two looked at him, "We said a lot of things, Shibuya." Izumi said patting his shoulder. _So it wasn't any of them._

"Well," Izumi said as he turned around, "Happy birthday then." He finished with a wave then left. Somewhere in Yuuri's mind, he could hear Wolfram's voice nagging at him, "You cheating wimp!" and for the first time, he felt that having his fiancé shout at him like that wasn't so bad after all. The only thing was, he had no idea why he was feeling that _now._

Yuuri shook his head as he pocketed the locket and resumed walking.

Speaking of his fiancé, he was supposed to confess today, right? His breath hitched. He'd been so worried about Wolfram going away that he had totally forgotten his silent vow to confess! Now, how was he going to do it? His heart pounded. Would a simple 'I love you' do the trick? No, that sounded a bit sudden and too sappy to his ears – and he didn't even say it out loud. He shook his head and plopped a hand to his forehead. How?

"_That's my last promise to you…"_

There it was again. Yuuri placed a hand over his chest. Somehow, hearing that voice amplified the _fear_ in him. And what was that line all about? It gave him strange goose bumps. It made him want to see his fiancé even more. Yeah, seeing Wolfram would make it better, right? After all, _he_ was the cause of the damned fear in the first place.

"_With my last will, strength, and breath, I promise to come back…" _

"This… is freaking me out…" he muttered as he decided to ignore the voice and resume walking. He looked at his watch; it was five thirty-five. Maybe he should go back now. He's been gone long enough for a walk, and besides, _that voice was really scaring the hell out of him…_

No, it wasn't scaring him. He just hated how it amplified the anxiousness he was feeling.

But maybe returning to Shin Makoku would make it go away. It was in another world, after all.

"_And just like I promised… I'll return to bid a decent farewell…" _

He stopped in his tracks. _What?_ What was that last line?

Yuuri's frown grew. It sounded familiar, not just the voice. The phrase itself was familiar too. _Now, where has he heard that before?_

"_Goodbye…"_

He turned around. Nothing.

No one was talking to him, and no one he knew was in sight. He sighed and resumed his trek home with just one question in mind: _What in the hell is going on?_

"Yuuri, you wimp!"

He halted his steps at the sound of the phrase he's come accustomed to. _No one else he knows can say it so well._ His eyes widened visibly in shock and his jaw had seemingly fallen loose as he pointed at the familiar man with blonde hair in front of him, wearing the same clothes from when he last saw him. "What? Can't even remember my name, you wimp!" the melodious voice he's been yearning to hear jeered.

"Wolfram…" he finally let out. The blonde soldier smiled arrogantly, "Good, you still remember."

Yuuri walked towards him in disbelief. His mind was hazy and he didn't know what to say. "How–" he stopped his question when he realized that he didn't care as to _how_ Wolfram got there. Instead, he muttered in what sounded like relief, "You came back…"

Wolfram huffed, "Of course!" the prince looked into black eyes and smiled serenely, "When did I ever break my promise with you, wimp?" he challenged softly in a voice Yuuri didn't know how to describe, except that it sounded weak. The king paid no heed to it. Instead, he just grinned sheepishly and replied, "Never." As he motioned to hug his well-missed fiancé. Much to Yuuri's disappointment and surprise though, Wolfram evaded, causing him to _almost_ hug the floor instead.

The blonde laughed when his fiancé stumbled. "Hey!" Yuuri protested as he straightened himself up. "Why did you avoid me?" he complained, hurt evident in his voice. Yuuri looked in his fiancé's eyes and if his eyes weren't failing him, he saw _regret _and _sadness_ dancing in them along with other unnamed emotions.

"No reason." He replied with a weak shrug of his shoulders, his eyes seemingly glued to the floor. After a while, he took Yuuri's hand – which made the said man jump in surprise – and dragged him, "Let's go for a walk. I never really got to go around Earth at all that much."

Yuuri, though bewildered, let himself get dragged. Where they were headed didn't matter. After all, as long as he was with Wolfram, anywhere was fine…

…as long as Wolfram was there…

…he'll always be happy…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

After a long walk in the city, it was almost time for dusk. The king and his fiancé found themselves in the park along with others who decided to watch the flickering lights of the fountain in the middle. Yuuri stole a glance from his fiancé, smiling at the sight. He missed this – not that they've actually had an opportunity to go out (–on a date? Could he call this one a date?) like this before. The only complaint he had was that during their 'date', Wolfram seemed a little off, but otherwise, it was fine – excellent if you may. He squeezed the blonde's hand fondly.

"Huh, what?" Wolfram let out, startled. There it was again. He obviously spaced out. Yuuri sighed and faced his fiancé, "What's wrong? You've been spacing out this whole time." He whined. Black eyes narrowed with concern when its owner's fiancé didn't deny it. "Wolf?"

"Yuuri… I…" the prince tried but he was obviously hesitating. _Why?_

"Hey, it's my birthday. Tell me why?" Yuuri insisted and with his heart racing, he walked closer to Wolfram and caressed his cheeks. For the first time, he could care less that they were in a public place – _on earth, _no less_. _Wolfram was more important than that. Yuuri was anxious and worried. Why was Wolfram acting like this? Why did he look sad? _Why did he evade him? _It was never like Wolfram to reject any sign of affection the king would throw his way, so why?

A frown marred his face as he looked into green eyes that continued to look at the floor. Wolfram wasn't going to leave him for anyone else, right? He narrowed his eyes, "Wolfram…"

_Something was off…_

"Yuuri…" the blonde breathed when Yuuri applied enough pressure on his chin, giving him no options but to look into his fiancé's deep, enticing, black eyes. Wolfram looked troubled, Yuuri noted. Wolfram hung a hand on Yuuri's wrist but he didn't take it off as Yuri predicted. He just held it, his grip gradually gaining strength.

The sunset's orange rays amplified Wolfram's bright eyes and the ambivalence. His heart pounded more, his breath ragged.

Yuuri's heart pounded as his hand made its way from the soft cheeks to the Wolfram's nape. "I…"

_Something was definitely off…_

Yuuri opened his mouth. This seemed like the perfect opportunity, but at the same time, he felt that any chance after this was never going to come. It was like… _he didn't have any choice but now…_

"I think I… love you…"

He heard a gasp before he closed the gap between them in a chaste kiss.

_He didn't know what but something really was off…_

The blonde responded willingly but as he did, the king felt something wet drip on his cheeks. He pulled away and saw his fiancé crying. His heart gave a weird jolt. _Why?_

"I'm sorry…"

His eyes widen. "Why?" was all he could utter. Wolfram came towards him, "I love you too…" he murmured and that gave Yuuri a feeling of relief. For a second there, he thought Wolfram would reject him. "Then why are you sorry?" the maou asked softly as he let his hands wipe Wolfram's wet cheeks.

_Something…_

"Yuuri…" he breathed once more, arms circling his king. (-) Somehow, Yuuri got the feeling that he wasn't going to get an answer from the blonde.

…_was different…_

"But I kept my promise, didn't I…?"

…_was wrong…_

"SHIBUYA!!!"

Yuuri turned around and found a wet Murata running frantically towards him. "Murata!" he greeted, "Why didn't you dry yourself off first? It's freezing out here." he asked naively. His eyes widened when he saw a serious and remorseful look on the great sage's face, "Lord von Bielefeld." He stated.

"Eh?" Yuuri let out, "Wolfram's over… here…" he trailed away as he found no sign of his fiancé. Now how could he have vanished just like that?

His heart stopped. Without him noticing, his friend had already taken his hand and dragged him towards the fountain where they got transported to Shin Makoku. He didn't care if other people saw them. They stepped out of the fountain of Covenant Castle without anyone to greet them, surprisingly. That in itself was weird, and because of it, the fear in Yuuri amplified.

_What…_

He felt hands as wet as his drag him into the castle and into the corridors. Murata was agitated, that much was obvious – what wasn't, was _why._ Yuuri scowled at that thought as he clutched his wet uniform in front of where he thought his heart was. It was pounding like hell. He felt like he didn't want to know what was making his friend so disconcerted. No, he felt like he _never_ wanted to know…

…and oh how right he was…

Murata led them in front of a familiar set of doors – it was his and Wolfram's room. They both panted from the long run as Murata took the knob. He stopped and looked at the maou, "Shibuya, I'm not going to lie." He began in a grave tone. Yuuri gulped and watched without saying a word. "Whatever is inside this door…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Yuuri's eyebrows knitted as he panted, not because of the run. He got over that a long time ago. What was causing his great need of air was the fact that his heart was at his throat. He couldn't breath. His breath then hitched completely as the sage finished his statement.

"…I guarantee that you _won't_ like it…"

Yuuri swallowed the lump that grew in his throat and though his heart screamed a no, he still found himself nodding. Grimly, the sage's glasses flashed as he turned the knob and pushed the door open with a silent creek.

The room was full of people he knew, all of which looking down-hearted. Nobody greeted him. He examined their expressions, willing himself not to look at _whatever _was on the bed. He bit his lip.

_No…_

He refused to believe that there was someone on _their_ bed and that someone was the cause of this whole glumness. Slowly, he traced the features of everyone in the room. Lady Celi was crying openly on Anissina's shoulders; the latter trying to comfort the former queen by caressing her shaking shoulders even though she herself looked on the verge of tears. Conrad had his hands fisted eyes hidden by ominous shadows. Gwendal wore a murderous expression. He looked ready to cut the head of whoever was causing his mother to cry. Günter wore a foreign expression of dejection, his hands crossed across his chest. Yuuri purposely avoided observing Gisela, seeing that she was closest to the bed – he could only guess why…

Looking at other parts of the room, he saw injured soldiers. Although they were injured, every single one of them was standing. It was a weird and pitiful sight, soldiers near tears, some already crying – having failed to protect. Yuuri closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge the uniform worn by the soldiers. _He refused to acknowledge who was missing from his earlier narration…_

_No…_

"Shibuya…"

Still, Yuri refused to open his eyes. _He didn't want to see it…_

He felt himself get dragged to the inner room –presumably beside the bed.

_Why…_

"He was… _he was just with me!"_ he spat bitterly, remembering what Günter told him just a few days before: '_Mazokus can send out the maryoku they have left to say their final farewells and wishes._'

He felt something hot trickle down his cheeks but made no motion to wipe it off. He opened his eyes, letting his tears flow more freely as he remembered the blonde's last words to him. He understood why he said them now. Now that he wished he didn't have to understand…

…he was a wimp after all…

'_I'm sorry… But I kept my promise, didn't I…?'_

He raised his hand and let it kiss his fiancé's cold features.

"I love you…" he sobbed, hugging the lifeless figure. "I love you… I love you so much…" he repeated weakly, knowing it was too late; inwardly berating his cowardice.

He didn't even listen to whatever explanation the soldiers held. For all Yuuri could care, it didn't matter – for now. He wanted to shake his fiancé's body, to reprimand him for breaking his promise of being with him today. But that, couldn't. How could he?

Because deep within his heart, no matter how much he wanted to deny it just so he'll have a reason to hate him…

…just so _he'll_ have that one reason to return…

…he knew…

…that 'til the very end…

…Wolfram von Bielefeld had never broken his promise to him…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

(+) – "Missing someone gets easier everyday because even though its one day farther from the last time you saw each other…

…its one day closer to the next time you would…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

(-) – "…so I'll put my arms around you, 'coz I know I'll be leaving soon…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Death is a challenge.

It tells us not to waste time...

It tells us to stop hesitating…

It tells us to say what we truly feel…

It teaches us to do things we never would have thought of doing.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Here's the main quote that inspired this whole killing-Wolfram-off-thing kind of plot:

"If you were going to die and had only one phone call to make, who would you call and what would you say?

…and why are you waiting?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n:** Here I am again!!! Writing Possessiveness is getting harder and harder now, apparently (_I don't know how to write a damned fight scene for it!!!_). I'm so sorry for the late update to that fic (2 years! O.o)! Here's another apology story and I'll be apologizing for this one too. I promise that there wouldn't be anymore character deaths after this one, this would be the second? (after that other fic of mine) and last – except if I suddenly come up with the urge to, of course.

I _didn't really_ want to put this up on A Series of Oneshots 'coz I actually didn't want _any_ character deaths in it but, well… T,T I'm so sorry for this one, but I couldn't help but write it! Stupid quote!

Anyways, please remember that _every story_ has nothing to do with one another unless I say so… :p… so…

Anyways, Please bear with me and tell me what you think… Every author _loves_ reviews, :D I'm no different… And I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews, I promise to do so from now onwards as soon as I get the chance to… :D

Anyways, thanks for the trouble you put into reading! I feel like I've lost my writing skills… waaaahhh!!! T,T

Oh, and Yuuri's version for chapter 4? LOL, I'm working on it. :3


End file.
